As Crônicas Perdidas do Doutor
by Lady Nymphetamine
Summary: Coletânea de one-shots passadas em momentos distintos e não sequenciais a respeito daquelas cenas que, com toda a certeza, você se perguntou "Mas como isso aconteceu?" e não foi respondido na série. Também cenas trágicas e cômicas do dia-a-dia na Tardis do 11o Doutor, Amy, Rory e River, bem como a participação do 12o Doutor, Clara, Jenny e outros personagens.
1. Chapter 1

**AS CRÔNICAS PERDIDAS DO DOUTOR**

**Livro 01**

**O Doutor e a Geladeira**

Era noite no horário local de Londres, dia 29 de novembro de 2012. Uma hora bem avançada, provavelmente enveredava pela madrugava. Amy acordou em seu quarto na TARDIS, onde dormia por vezes com Rory, quando queriam se certificar que ainda veriam o Doutor no dia seguinte. Conferiu que o marido ainda estava adormecido ao seu lado e levantou-se em silêncio, cm delicadeza, para ir até o banheiro.

Nunca se acostumava a sensação de andar pelos corredores daquela nave, grande como um labirinto, porém, seus pés já a levavam de forma automática, direita, esquerda, direita, direita, já sabendo para onde deveriam trilhar.

E parou, dando meia-volta.

Gritos e risos altos viram do extremo-oposto daquele corredor, fazendo-a questionar o que estaria acontecendo atrás daquela porta ao longe. Deu alguns passos, pensou em bater, mas desistiu quase de imediato, tomando de volta seu rumo. Algumas coisas da vida do Doutor era melhor não se ter conhecimento.

Foi no banheiro, lavou as mãos, passando um pouco de água no rosto. Viu-se refletida no espelho. Estava com uma cara péssima, andava muito preocupada com as buscas pela sua filha desaparecida, Melody Pond. Balançou a cabeça, precisava se lembrar o que o Doutor dissera: "Vai ficar tudo bem, você sabe quem ela vai crescer para ser". E talvez esse ponto fizesse parte do problema, exatamente quem a filha dela se tornava.

Deixou o cômodo, se dando conta que estava com sede e foi então para a cozinha. Esquerda, esquerda, direita, curva, direita. As luzes estavam apagadas, mas havia um pequeno foco com uma luz fraca. A geladeira estava aberta. Amy acendeu então a lâmpada, revelando um Doutor muito constrangido e completamente sem roupas. A garota cobriu os olhos com ambas as mãos, enquanto gritava:

\- Oh Deus!

\- Não, não! - O Doutor se escondia atrás da porta aberta da geladeira. - Eu posso explicar!

\- Eu não quero saber o motivo - Amy dizia aterrorizada.

\- Eu realmente posso explicar! - Ele insistia.

\- E eu realmente não quero saber - Amy espiava em pequenas frestas entre os dedos, mas logo sentia vergonha demais e virava o rosto fechando os olhos.

\- Alguma coisa aconteceu, Amy? Te ouvi gritar - Rory chegava, mas logo notava que o Doutor estava sem roupas. - Oh meu Deus!

Por precaução, o centurião abraçava a mulher e cobria também os olhos dela com as mãos, apenas para reforçar e ter certeza que ela não tentaria ver.

\- Eu posso explicar tudo isso - o Doutor disse.

\- Explicar estar pelado na cozinha e na frente da minha mulher? - Rory perguntou ainda muito confuso.

\- Bem, é, falando assim parece meio idiota... - O Doutor ponderou de forma razoável. - Não poderia ser pior do que isso, não é?

Passos fortes foram ouvidos pelos corredor em direção a cozinha, saltos batiam no chão e um chicote estalou no ar.

\- Sweetie, ainda vai demorar? - River apareceu vestindo um catsuit de couro preto, o mesmo que utilizara para invadir a Coleção Real da Rainha Elizabeth X e roubar o quadro de Van Gogh.

Amy parou de cobrir os olhos para encarar a Doutora Song e foi a vez de Rory sentir-se tão constrangido que foi ele quem cobriu os olhos e virou o rosto, repetindo todo o tempo em sua mente que aquela era a sua filha.

\- River! - Amy a repreendeu.

\- Mãe! - River reclamou.

\- Melody! - Rory apoiou a esposa.

\- Pai! - A doutora se defendeu.

\- Ok, isso já está estranho demais - Amy balançava as mãos no ar, inquieta. - Eu vou voltar para o meu quarto, com o meu marido, e vocês dois voltem a fazer seja lá qual for a perversão que estejam fazendo.

\- River! - Outro Doutor aparecia correndo, agora vestindo apenas uma cueca de couro e usando uma coleira com uma longa corrente de metal.

Amy olhava para os dois Doutores e para a filha chocada, esperando explicações, mas preferindo nem ouvi-las, enquanto sua mente se esforçava para assimilar tantos fatos bizarros em uma só noite.

\- É meu aniversário - a doutora Song explicou.

\- Parabéns! - Rory foi se aproximar já pronto para abraça-la, mas Amy o segurou, impedindo de ter qualquer contato com o catsuit.

\- Nada disso aconteceu! - Amy declarou furiosa.

A ruiva passou direto pela filha em direção ao próprio quarto, sendo seguida por Rory, que ainda fazia todo tipo de esforço para não olhar a forma como River estava vestida.

\- Peguei o chantilly - disse o Doutor finalmente saindo de trás da porta da geladeira. - Se importa de olhar para o outro lado? Estava um pouco frio ali…

E os três Time Lords seguiram de volta para o quarto.

Sabe o que dizem sobre o povo de Gallifrey, eles quase não dormem, então precisam ocupar o tempo de outra forma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Livro 02**

**A Doutora**

\- Ah, os Pond... - Falava o Doutor.

Deitado no chão da Tardis, já sentia seus órgãos falhando, a começar pelos rins, pois eram sempre os primeiros a parar de funcionar. Delirava de dor e de medo, o receio de desaparecer daquele mundo que conhecia e retornar como alguém completamente diferente. Era sempre uma aventura.

Estendeu a mão, ao que Amy segurou e Rory também chegou mais perto, presenciando aquele momento. Em instantes, ele começava a brilhar com aquela intensa luz dourada até explodir em pura energia. Quando cessou o momento, os Pond o encaravam confusos, para não dizer estarrecidos.

O Doutor estava muito bem vivo, regenerado, em pé e com as mãos na cintura, demonstrando estar tudo bem. Porém, o rosto dos seus companheiros demonstrava o contrário.

\- Doutor? - Amy o perguntou.

\- Como eu estou? Estou ruivo? Diga que vim ruivo - ele falou.

Mas não foi necessário responder, pois a sua voz o denunciou. Rapidamente ele correu para pegar um espelho no centro de controle da Tardis e soltou um grito agudo, histérico.

\- Bom, você está ruivo - disse Rory, ao que a esposa o deu uma cotovelada e ele se corrigiu. - Ruiva.

O antes conhecido como Doutor, ou melhor, a Doutora, havia regenerado em uma garota de seus vinte anos, mais nova até do que Amy, de longos cabelos ruivos e sardas, com grandes olhos cor de esmeralda.

\- Isso é normal? - Amy perguntou. - Quer dizer, eu nem sabia que isso era possível, como isso pode ser possível?

\- Eu não sei, eu não sei! - Repetia a Doutora, perdida. - Bem, eu não posso continuar de cuecas.

Enquanto a garota saia correndo até o closet da Tardis, Amy sentava-se nas escadarias da nave, ainda sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Aquele homem de mais de mil anos era só uma garotinha agora. A Doutora logo retornou trajando uma calça legging preta, uma blusa social branca e um blaser rosa, bem como sapatênis brancos. E Amy teve certeza que ele ou ela estava se divertindo com tudo isso.

\- Como você pode ficar tranquilo? - Ela perguntou ainda muito preocupada, mas logo se corrigia balançando a cabeça. - Quer dizer, tranquila?

\- Bem, quando eu regenero é como se não fosse mais eu - a Doutora explicou. - Quer dizer, sou eu, mas eu mudo, sabe? Tenho até que provar filé de peixe com creme de leite, eu gostava disso, né? Parece tão nojento e calórico… - Fazia uma careta só de pensar.

\- Definitivamente tem algo de errado com você - comentou Rory.

\- O que foi? Uma garota não pode se preocupar com seu peso e sua aparência? - A Doutora comentou. - Falando nisso, preciso sair para fazer compras, minhas maquiagens estão vencidas e não quero estragar essa pele. Tenho que ficar bem bonita, sou uma garota jovem e casada!

\- River? - Rory perguntou impressionado da questão ser levantada.

\- Melody? - Amy também não acreditava que, mesmo tendo se transformado em uma garota, ainda pudesse cogitar tal hipóteses. - Está falando da minha filha? - Falava como se quisesse ter certeza.

\- Claro, que outra esposa eu teria? - A Doutora agia como se fosse óbvio. - Falando nela, vamos lá em Stormcage? Eu quero que ela veja meu cabelo, está tão lindo! Agora já posso competir com o dela!

E começou a pilotar a nave. Pela primeira vez desde que os Pond entraram na Tardis, aterrissou sem fazer barulho ou sem o comum solavanco.

\- Mulheres estacionam melhor - disse a Doutora fazendo uma cara de sapeca e correndo para sair da nave. - Mô, cheguei!

\- "Mô"? Nós vivemos para ouvir o Doutor falar "mô"? - Comentou Rory com a mulher.

Mas Amy estava mais preocupada com outras coisas e correu atrás da Doutora para fora da nave. Lá estava River Song, ou alguma River Song de algum lugar do tempo que ela ainda não sabia qual, segurando as barras de sua cela, esperando que alguém abrisse a fechadura.

\- Doutor? - Ela perguntou, sem entender, olhando para os pais e depois para a garotinha ruiva. - Doutora? - E sua expressão de surpresa mudou completamente para entendimento.

\- Você sabia disso? - Amy perguntou um pouco revoltada.

\- Ouvi comentários em minhas viagens no tempo - River respondeu. - Estava esperando ansiosa para conhecer essa regeneração.

\- A espera acabou, baby - disse a Doutora pegando a chave-de-fenda sônica, agora com a ponta em luz cor-de-rosa, e abrindo a fechadura da cela.

Os alarmes da prisão foram ativados e todos tiveram que voltar correndo para a nave antes que fossem pegos. Imediatamente a Doutora deu a partida, tirando-os da prisão e viajando pelo vórtex temporal.

\- Então isso é normal? - Amy perguntou.

\- Normal não, eu não chamaria assim, mas acontece - explicou River. - Há alguns poucos relatos de Time Lords que mudaram de sexo com a regeneração.

\- Você já fez isso? - A mãe perguntou, sem realmente querer saber a resposta.

\- E perder toda a diversão que esse gênero me oferece? De forma alguma - a filha respondeu com um sorriso enigmático, deixando Amy sem graça.

\- Então, meu amor, para onde você quer ir? - A Doutora saltitava do centro de controle, parando atrás de River e a abraçando.

\- É esperado que ele aja como uma adolescente com o primeiro namorado? - Rory perguntou ainda achando tudo muito estranho.

\- Xiu! - A Doutora protestou se colocando a frente do rapaz, um dedo erguido. - É namorada! Eu mudo de gênero, mas não de orientação. Ainda prefiro mulheres - e logo se corrigiu. - River. Prefiro River.

\- E ficou tão mais esperto - a esposa comentou passando os dedos pelos novos cabelos ruivos.

\- Oh céus... - Amy sentou-se no chão da nave mais uma vez, sentindo o mundo ao seu redor girar. - O Doutor virou uma mulher, o Doutor é casado com minha filha, minha filha está casada com uma mulher... Além de assassina psicopata, minha filha ainda é lésbica?

\- Lésbica sugere exclusividade, eu iria com bissexual - River a corrigiu falando de forma pensativa.

\- Oh Deus - e foi a vez de Rory sentar-se no chão ao lado da esposa.

\- E para onde vamos? - Perguntou a Doutora, assumindo sua posição no centro de controle como se nada daquela conversa fosse de qualquer forma relevante. - Já sei! Fazer compras no mercado de Saturno!

E assim começou mais uma aventura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Livro 03**

**O Doutor e a Cowgirl**

Rory acordou no meio da noite. Consultou o relógio, ainda era três da madrugada no horário da Inglaterra. Virou-se na cama e tentou voltar a dormir. Amy estava completamente adormecida ao seu lado, balbuciando palavras ininteligíveis enquanto abraçava o travesseiro. Ela estava tão linda, recortada contra a luz artificial da Tardis, que chegava dar pena se tivesse que acordá-la.

Nesse momento, ouviu um som, passos apressados vindo do corredor. Ficou curioso com o que poderia ser, mas a preguiça de levantar foi ainda maior. Desta forma, voltou a se deitar, ignorando o ocorrido. Ouviu novamente, agora mais pesados. A vontade de saber o que o Doutor poderia estar aprontando era ainda maior.

\- Amy, Amy - chamou a esposa.

\- Que é? - Ela perguntou mais dormindo do que acordada.

\- Tem mais alguém na nave e o Doutor está correndo - ele disse.

A ruiva sentou-se imediatamente na cama, os cabelos bagunçados, a cara de quem ainda estava desligada, mas completamente acesa.

\- Ponha seu robe, nós vamos ver o que é - ela declarou.

Logo os dois saiam do quarto, observando discretamente o corredor vazio e escuro da Tardis. Foram se esgueirando, porém não havia nem ao menos um som para seguir. Estava tudo muito silencioso. Então apenas foram andando em direção ao centro da nave, onde imaginaram que certamente veriam alguém.

\- Acho que não foi nada - disse Rory. - Vamos voltar para o quarto e dormir.

\- De forma alguma! - Amy respondeu. - Se ele está se divertindo com alguém eu tenho que saber.

\- Deixe de ser uma sogra ciumenta - ele comentou cansado.

\- Não estava me referindo a isso! - Ela nem pensara, sentindo-se corar furtivamente. - Ele pode estar tendo alguma das aventuras, salvando mundos, enfrentando inimigos, e nós estamos aqui dormindo!

Rory balançou a cabeça positivamente, concordando com a assertiva da esposa. Continuaram então a andar.

\- Ouviu isso? - Amy perguntou, parando de andar para poder ouvir direito.

Um som suave, muito baixo, vinha da sala de controle principal da nave. Como algo metálico batendo, se chocando contra o vidro do centro, no meio da estação.

Foram chegando mais perto lentamente, até que Amy parou, segurando Rory pela gola do pijama.

\- Eu não quero olhar, não depois do que aconteceu da ultima vez - ela disse. - Você olha.

E jogava o problema para Rory. Ele também não estava feliz, não havia sido nada agradável na ocasião anterior, porém, se a esposa estava pedindo, ele tinha que fazer.

Rory colocou a cabeça discretamente para o lado, observando dentro da sala de comando, e logo voltou, vermelho como um tomate.

\- O que foi? - Amy perguntou nervosa. - O que foi?

Ela moveu-se para observar também o que se passava, porém Rory a segurou.

\- Vamos voltar para o quarto - ele pediu quase numa súplica.

\- De forma alguma! Quero ver também!

E, ao mesmo tempo, Amy e Rory espiraram para dentro da sala de controle da Tardis.

Havia um homem em pé, de costas, diante do centro de comando, de calças sociais e suspensórios, sem camisa ou sapatos, facilmente reconhecido para o Doutor pelos cabelos castanhos e o porte físico magro. Porém, ele não estava sozinho. Por cada lado de seu corpo saía uma perna feminina, com longas botas de couro, fechando-se atrás do corpo do homem, claramente uma mulher sentada sobre a mesa de comando. As mãos dela estavam para cima, chocando-se contra o centro de controle, produzido o ruído metálico, e então se abaixavam, envolvendo o pescoço do Doutor e, podia-se ver, estavam algemadas. Os dedos bagunçavam os cabelos dele, percorriam as costas e arranhavam. Se beijavam e ele envolvia a mulher com os braços.

Então as mãos dele deslizaram e foram para o meio das pernas, se afastando em seguida e abrindo ainda mais as pernas da mulher. Começou com movimentos ritmados, indo e vindo, invadindo a mulher.

Amy e Rory observavam, e foi o rapaz quem se afastou primeiro, puxando a esposa.

\- Não devemos nos meter - ele disse constrangido.

\- Ele não pode fazer isso no meio da nave, tem outras pessoas aqui! - Amy estava revoltada, mais ainda curiosa. - Ele é casado!

\- E não é da nossa conta! - Rory a lembrava.

\- Com a nossa filha! - Ela pontuava.

Era um ponto que Rory custava esquecer as vezes, porém, trazido, o inflamou como a um pai ciumento. O rapaz fez como se fosse irromper pela sala, mas Amy o deteve.

\- Não sabemos quem está aí com ele - ela o lembrou.

\- Não interessa! - Rory se irritava.

E enquanto discutiam, houve uma instabilidade. Talvez toda aquela ação sobre o painel de controle tenha feito a nave se esbarrar contra o vórtex temporal, pois a mesma aterrissou sem nenhuma delicadeza, colidindo contra o solo, derrubado Amy e Rory no corredor, de onde poderiam ser vistos da sala de controle.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo? - O Doutor perguntou, voltando o rosto sobre o ombro para vê-los.

Ele mantinha-se junto aos controles, abraçando a companheira que se escondia em seu peito, tendo sido interrompido.

Amy e Rory se levantaram imediatamente, muito constrangidos, porém, já tendo sido jogados para dentro de toda a cena, não havia mais muito o eu fazer a não ser encarar as consequências.

\- Não se faça de santo, nós vimos o que você estava fazendo - ela falou enfrentando-o. - Quem está aí?

\- Ninguém! - O Doutor respondeu de forma automática, mas acabou levando um tapa no ombro, vindo da mulher.

\- Ninguém? - Amy cruzava os braços indignada, dando alguns passos a frente.

E finalmente a mulher parou de se esconder. Fechando a pernas ao redor do corpo do Doutor para poder se prender e ganhar equilíbrio, empurrou-o só um pouco para o lado, visto que estava sem roupas, mostrando apenas o seu rosto.

\- Oi, mãe - e River acenou com as mãos algemadas.

\- Por Deus! - Rory protestou cobrindo o rosto e virando-se de costas.

\- Vocês não podem fazer essas coisas na privacidade do quarto? - Amy perguntou transtornada. - Precisa ficar andando pela nave?!

\- Transando pela nave! - Rory corrigiu. - Com a minha filha! - Acrescentou indignado.

\- Desculpem-me se eu tenho uma vida sexual! - River falou irônica. - Mas como se você não soubesse, Amy, eu te contava de todos os rapazes que eu transava quando eu ainda era Mels.

\- Nem me lembre disso! - A ruiva fez uma expressão de total desagrado.

\- Por favor, não lembre... - Rory parecia nauseado com a ideia.

\- É, Doutor, vamos para o quarto, meus pais são um verdadeiro corta-tesão - River falou irritada, afastando o Doutor de si.

\- Não! - Amy gritou, não queria ver a filha e o Doutor nus. Retirou o próprio robe e o estendeu para ela, evitando olhar para a mesma, e depois se afastou.

O Doutor fechou as calças e River se cobriu. Logo estavam devidamente apresentáveis, deixaram o centro de controle.

\- Estarei indo então para... Meu quarto - O Doutor informou, coçando os cabelos ainda sem graça.

\- Mãe, pai, tem champanhe na geladeira, vão se divertir! - Disse River muito tranquila, saindo de braços dados com o Doutor.

Amy e Rory observavam tudo com desgosto.

\- "Seja mãe", disseram, "vai ser legal", disseram. Pois ninguém me disse como era ter uma filha Time Lady psicopata com a linha temporal totalmente distinta da minha! - Amy comentou revoltada, parecendo uma louca. - Preciso de uma bebida.

Agarrou o marido pelo pulso e foi para a cozinha procurar a champanhe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Livro 04**

**O Doutor e a Doutora**

Mais uma vez o Doutor estava de volta ao planeta Terra, agora em 2002, nos Estados Unidos. Não era a primeira vez que recebia uma mensagem estranha enviada ao seu papel psíquico, comumente utilizado para enganar e criar disfarces como credenciais, porém, por vezes recebias frases enviadas pela galáxia. Essa o intrigava, pois continha apenas coordenadas e data. Então ele compareceu exatamente onde fora mandado.

Estava andando distraidamente por uma rua, imaginando onde conseguiria peixe frito com creme de leite, quando um carro veio correndo, descontrolado, surgido de uma curva. Os transeuntes entraram em pânico, jogando-se pela calçada e o Doutor, vendo uma criança que passava, atirou-se para removê-la do caminho, chocando-se contra o chão.

Ninguém se machucou gravemente e o veículo conseguiu parar em uma alameda.

Imediatamente, várias pessoas surgiram em jalecos e scrubs, prestando socorro aos que se encontravam na rua e dentro do carro.

\- Eu estou bem - dizia o Doutor, não querendo ser examinado.

\- Mas o senhor precisa ser avaliado, por favor, venha conosco - insistia uma mulher.

E mais uma vez ele estava pronto para recusar, quando avistou uma equipe de médicos rumando para o que aparentemente era a entrada de emergência de um hospital. Seu olhar ficou preso e tudo que fez foi correr. Não podia estar vendo direito, aquele cabelo fantástico, aqueles cachos, reconheceria em qualquer lugar mesmo presos.

\- River! - Gritou.

Mas ninguém ouviu e a médica logo desaparecia dentro do hospital. O Doutor invadiu a recepção batendo no vidro que a separava do lobby da emergência.

\- River! River! - Repetia.

\- Senhor, posso ajudá-lo? - Perguntou a enfermeira da triagem.

\- Sim, aquela mulher, médica, cabelos loiros, cacheados - ele a descrevia, já nervoso.

\- Doutora Corday? Está em procedimento, o senhor vai ter que aguardar. Se quiser, posso pegar o seu nome e dizer que a espera - informou a funcionária.

\- Corday? - Esse era um pseudônimo novo até para ele, mas depois de Melody Pond, Melody Malone, River Song, Alex Kingston, poderia vir qualquer nome.

\- Doutora Elizabeth Corday - complementou a moça e indicou as cadeiras da lotada sala de espera do hospital. - O senhor pode aguardar.

\- Ele está comigo - a mesma médica que o atendera na rua chegava. - Venha, vamos entrar e eu prometo te examinar rápido.

Notando que a única forma de saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo ali era se conseguisse entrar como paciente, tratou de se deixar atender. Foi levado então para uma das cortinas, onde o mandaram tirar as roupas. Vestido o roupão, o Doutor tentava espiar o que se passava numa sala amarela, podendo ver apenas entre as persianas, através de um vidro, o grande movimento.

\- Interessado? - A moça o perguntou, notando o que ele observava. - Qual o seu nome, senhor?

\- Doutor - ele respondeu, ainda tentando ver, até que parou, lendo o nome dela no jaleco. - Miss Abby Lockhart.

\- Miss? Temos um inglês aqui? - Ela brincou - Então o senhor também é médico?

\- Mais ou menos... - Ele parecia aéreo. - Me chame de John Smith.

\- Então, Doutor Smith, gosta de traumas? - Conversava casualmente enquanto aferia a pressão dele, exames preliminares.

\- Quem é aquela loira de cabelos cacheados? - O Doutor perguntou mais uma vez.

\- Doutora Elizabeth Corday - e a resposta foi a mesma.

Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que não fosse a mesma pessoa, River nunca levara um disfarce tão a sério ao ponto de estar realmente agindo como médica e salvando vidas. Levantou-se, contra a indicação e ia até a porta da sala de trauma, porém, Elizabeth saiu antes.

Parados de frente um para o outro, no meio do corredor cheio de transeuntes do hospital, eles se viram e foi como se todo o tempo parasse.

\- Querida, estou em casa - ele esperava do fundo de seu coração que ela reconhecesse a frase.

Elizabeth piscou algumas vezes e caminhou em direção ao Doutor, pegando-o pelo cotovelo sem qualquer delicadeza.

\- De quem é esse paciente? - Ela perguntou em pleno corredor, tratando-o como um completo estranho, ou pior, como um nada.

\- River, você não me reconhece? - Ele questionou sem acreditar.

\- Desculpe, te conheço? - Não lembrava-se dele.

Logo Lockhart se apresentava, conduzindo o Doutor de volta para sua cortina.

\- Eu tenho que falar com você, River - ele repetiu de longe.

Mas Elizabeth apenas ignorava, se encaminhando até a recepção da emergência.

\- Desculpe, Doutora Corday, ele está meio desorientado, recebeu uma forte contusão ao salvar uma garotinha do carro que estacionou na emergência mais cedo - Abby tentava explicar e justificar os atos de seu paciente.

\- Sério? - Elizabeth parecia impressionada, se virando para olhar o homem mais uma vez.

Enquanto as duas médicas o observavam de longe, outro médico se interessou pelo que faziam:

\- A recepção deve estar bem vazia para vocês duas ficarem aí sem fazer nada. Lockhart, vá arranjar alguém para suturar.

Enquanto Abby pegava uma ficha com um olhar mal-humorado e saía de perto, Elizabeth cruzava os braços.

\- Deveria pegar mais leve com os seus internos, Robert - ela disse.

\- Eles servem para isso. Bata bastante neles e talvez um dia virem bons atendentes - ele respondeu com frieza. - Fiz isso com você e deu certo.

Ela fez uma expressão de que nem ao menos ouvia o que ele falava.

\- Quem é o seu amigo ali na cortina um? - Ele perguntou curioso.

\- Não o conheço, paciente de Abby - a resposta foi desinteressada.

\- Mas ele parece te conhecer.

E, de longe, o Doutor acenava animado em direção a Elizabeth.

\- Não me diga que ele é um ex-namorado da Inglaterra que você está fugindo - Robert zombava.

\- Não é porque as mulheres fogem de você que vão fugir de todos os homens - ela o respondeu com aspereza.

Mas Robert apenas sorriu, gostava quando ela era assim agressiva, e o Doutor reparou. Não o agradava nem um pouquinho aquela conversa de balcão.

\- Então, Lizzie, quais são os planos para o fim de semana? - Robert perguntava como quem não queria nada, enquanto discretamente colocava o braço mecânico nas costas da colega.

E o Doutor viu isso também.

\- Bem... - Elizabeth começava a responder, mas foi interrompida.

\- Hello - o Doutor saiu da cortina e foi para perto da bancada, se metendo entre os dois médicos e criando um espaço entre eles. - Acho que ainda não fomos devidamente apresentados - e se voltava para Corday, ficando de costas para o outro e excluindo-o da conversa. - John Smith - e estendia a mão para ela.

Mas Elizabeth parecia apenas confusa com tal comportamento.

\- Jerry, chame a segurança, mande enviarem este louco para a psiquiatria - ordenava Robert, claramente irritado por ter sido interrompido.

\- Não! - Corday se manifestou. - Ele é um pobre homem, Robert, não seja tão duro.

Enquanto falava, ela dava a volta, contornando o Doutor e indo mais para perto do colega.

\- Não se incomode com isso, deixe que eu resolvo - ela disse com segurança. Então pareceu lembrar de algo - Ah, e respondendo a sua pergunta que não foi feita, os relatórios que pediu sobre sua gestão do Centro Cirúrgico já estão prontos, posso passar para deixar em sua casa as oito.

E nem aguardou resposta, pois já se afastava levando consigo o Doutor, que a olhava sem acreditar que ela marcara, na frente dele de ir na casa de outro homem. Enquanto isso, a médica o levava para uma sala mais afastada, a sala de suturas, onde entravam e ela o fazia sentar numa maca.

Pegou um quite de instrumentos e preparou tudo sobre uma mesa. Por fim, aproximou-se dele, examinando-o entre os cabelos.

\- Pensei ter visto um corte aqui - ela comentou.

E ele não conseguia deixar de olhá-la. O amor de sua vida estava bem diante de si, e ele se encontrava completamente impossibilitado de dizer quem era qualquer coisa.

\- Doutora Corday? - Ele disse.

\- Sim? - Ela perguntou.

\- Me desculpe pelo que vou fazer, mas eu preciso da Doutora River Song.

Com esses dizeres, o Doutor colocou-se de pé ainda mais perto dela e passou uma mão pela cintura, a outra pela nuca e a beijou. Ela relutou, tentou empurrá-lo, agredí-lo, porém, ao final, deixou de oferecer resistência. Quando ele se afastou, ela precisou respirar fundo antes de falar.

\- E que horas você pensa que são? - Ela disse agressiva.

O Doutor sorriu, essa era a resposta que esperara ouvir o tempo todo.

\- River! - Ele falou alegre. - O que está havendo?

\- Eu não sei, não consigo me lembrar - ela começou a falar parecendo confusa. - Eu estava investigando algo, ou alguém, e acabei vindo parar aqui... Deus... - Ela se dava conta de algo, cobrindo a boca com as mãos horrorizada.

\- O que foi? Lembrou de algo? - Ele perguntou preocupado.

\- Oh Doutor, eu estou aqui há tantos anos, mais tantos anos - ela contava. - Eu me casei.

\- Bom, você sabe que é inválido - ele parecia meio incomodado.

\- E eu tive uma filha - River ficava ainda mais horrorizada. - Foram os Silensce, eles estavam bloqueando minha memória.

\- River - o Doutor a levou até uma cadeira e a fez sentar. - Eu não ligo para o que você tenha feito sob o controle deles, só me interessa que você esteja bem. Agora me conte tudo que sabe sobre o planos dos Silensce para este lugar, porque eles te prenderam aqui.

\- Eu não posso fazer mais nada, meu amor - ela parecia inconsolável. - Eu não posso mais lutar, nem viajar com você, se isso significa que retornarei a Stormcage. Como vai ficar a minha filha? - E levantou-se andando inquieta pela sala. - Não, eu sei o que acontece quando se viaja com você, eu vi o que aconteceu com a minha mãe e senti o que foi ser afastada desde cedo da minha família. Eu não submeter a minha filha ao mesmo perigo.

\- River - custava muito ao Doutor falar isso e ele precisava medir muito bem as palavras -, eu preciso de você ao meu lado. Eu não sei o que os Silensce estão pretendendo, mas eu preciso de você, pois eu sozinho não sou capaz de detê-los. Você não tem que fazer isso por mim, então faça por sua filha, faça para protegê-la, pois nada impede que ela também seja um alvo da Igreja do Silêncio.

\- Ela é uma Time Lady - River se dava conta.

\- Ela está em perigo, bem como todos neste hospital.

\- Eu vou te ajudar, mas só desta vez - ela era definitiva.

\- E eu nunca mais te atrapalho em sua nova vida - ele falava com um certo pesar, como firmando um acordo.

\- Oh Doutor...

Ela também se sentia triste, por isso avançou contra ele, envolvendo-o e beijando-o, ao que foi correspondida com paixão e saudade.

Houveram batidas na porta, ao que os dois se afastaram. Era Abby mais uma vez:

\- Ah, você está aí, Doutor Smith - ela disse. - Doutora Corday, Doutor Romano está lhe procurando.

Lançando um olhar de tédio para o Doutor, River deixou a sala, indo para a recepção. Enquanto isso, o ele ficava sozinho com a interna.

\- Onde é o banheiro? - Ele perguntou.

Sendo acompanhado pela moça até a porta dos sanitários, imediatamente o Doutor sacou a chave de fenda sônica de algum lugar que só ele sabe e tratou de investigar as ondas do prédio, foi rastreando, até encontrar um fundo falso no último box. Era arriscado, porém, tinha que tentar.

Aberta a passagem, rumou por um longo corredor, até dar em uma estação dos Silensce. Havia muitos deles que imediatamente o cercaram.

\- Eu direi apenas uma vez: Saiam deste planeta, saiam desde hospital, e eu não os farei mal. Fiquem, e... Bom, não foi muito inteligente terem mantido minha esposa por perto, já que ela nunca teve problemas em matar os de sua espécie - ele avisou com um sorriso provocativo.

\- River Song está sob nosso poder - um dos Silensce falou.

\- Se tem algo que vocês precisam saber sobre a minha mulher, é que ela não está sob o poder de ninguém - o Doutor falou com confiança.

Enfurecidos, os Silensce abriram as bocas e ergueram as mãos, prontos para atacar. Era a deixa do Doutor, que saiu depressa pelo mesmo túnel que veio. Passou pelo banheiro, pelos corredores do hospital, até parar ofegante na recepção, diante de River.

\- Eles... Estão vindo... - avisou. - Eu achei a entrada da nave.

\- Que diabos está havendo? - Robert, que estava antes falando com Elizabeth, o interrompia.

\- Se importa? Estamos tendo uma conversa importante - o Doutor parecia ofendido.

\- E você os trouxe aqui?! - River estava enfurecida.

Logo ouvia-se gritos pelo corredor, os Silensce passavam amedrontando os humanos, que gritavam, mas, tão logo desviavam o olhar, já os esqueciam. As ameaças dos policiais não faziam efeito, muito menos os tiros de suas armas.

\- River! - O Doutor gritou, jogando para ela a pistola sônica, tirada também não se sabe de onde.

Imediatamente, a Doutora Song abriu fogo contra o inimigo, subjugando todos e cada um deles, até se tornarem incapazes de se mover. Aproximou-se do um, que ainda parecia vivo.

\- Você jamais sairá daqui com vida - ele disse.

\- O mesmo vale pra você - e atirou na cabeça dele. Depois voltou-se para o Doutor. - Querido, se vista, vamos invadir aquela nave.

Imediatamente, os dois Time Lords rumaram para o banheiro, seguindo pelo túnel até o centro de controle da máquina construída pelos Silensce.

\- Já estivemos nessas naves antes - reconheceu River.

\- Então vai ser mais fácil agora - e o Doutor desativava o funcionamento, destruindo os circuitos de forma irreparável com a chave de fenda.

\- Eles estão voltando!

E novos Silensce apareciam a todo momento, sendo prontamente abatidos por River, que fazia a guarda do Doutor. Quando finalmente a nave estava desativada, rumaram mais uma vez para o hospital, lacrando a entrada de forma definitiva. No entanto, a polícia os esperava com armamento pesado em mãos.

\- Parados! Coloquem as armas no chão! - Ordenaram.

Imediatamente, o Doutor e a Doutora ergueram as mãos e ela abaixou-se lentamente, colocando a pistola sônica no solo enquanto sorria.

\- Você não vai fazer nada - o Doutor alertou.

\- Eles são apenas uma dúzia, eu já combati um exército inteiro de Sontarans - o lembrava.

\- Eles são humanos.

E, enquanto discutiam, era possível ouvir outra conversa, atrás da barreira policial:

\- Eu sou o Chefe desta Emergência e a Doutora Corday trabalha para este hospital, ela não é uma ameaça! - A voz de Robert ecoava.

\- Ele realmente gosta de você - o Doutor comentou.

\- Está com ciúmes? - Ela o provocou.

\- Nem um pouco - ele respondeu sem jeito.

A Doutora sorriu vitoriosa.

\- Eu o beijei algumas vezes - ela falou de súbito.

\- O que?!

O Doutor gritou, abaixando os braços e se voltando para ela, distraindo-se e dando abertura para que River se ajoelhasse e pegasse sua arma, passando em seguida pelo meio dos policiais e atirando no teto, derrubando assim uma grande quantidade de cimento, o bastante para causar uma boa confusão e ainda conseguir fugir com o Doutor.

\- Você o beijou! - Ele repetia enquanto corriam.

\- Entre na Tardis! - Ela gritava.

\- O beijou!

\- Tardis!

E entraram correndo na nave, trancando as portas ao passar.

\- O beijou! - O Doutor falou mais uma vez, sem acreditar. - Ele não tem um braço!

\- Ele é ruivo.

Esse argumento chegou a ser ofensivo, pela expressão feita pelo Doutor, que sempre sonhou em ser ruivo.

\- Ah, supere! - Ela falou sem paciência. - Eu precisei algumas vezes usar o meu batom alucinógeno. Embora, depois, ele ainda tenha tentado outras vezes, mas aí eu já recusei. Eu estava interessada em outros homens e agora eu sou uma viúva para os meus colegas de hospital.

\- Você é uma mulher casada - ele a corrigiu.

\- Só na Inglaterra - ela o provocou. - E não estamos na Inglaterra.

\- É assim, Doutora Song? - Ele chegava mais perto. - Você é uma garota muito safada.

\- Me leve para a minha casa - ela ignorou completamente o comentário insinuante, indo para o centro de controle da Tardis e ela mesma pilotava, dando a partida na nave. - Tenho que buscar a minha filha.

Estacionando a Tardis diante da casa de Elizabeth Corday, River saiu da nave rapidamente. Pegou apenas algumas coisas, dela e da garotinha, e logo voltava com a bebê Ella para dentro da nave.

\- Ela é linda - o Doutor comentou sorrindo e brincando com a pequena. - Se parece com a mãe.

Mas River não estava feliz.

\- Me leve para ver os meus pais, por favor - ela pediu, e o Doutor sabia que tinha alguma coisa muito errada.

\- Você pode ficar se quiser, pode ficar com ela e viverem felizes. Eu nunca mais virei vê-las, isso vai mantê-las seguras.

\- A minha vida toda foi moldada pela Igreja do Silêncio, desde o dia em que nasci e jamais deixará de ser enquanto eles existirem. Eu não quero isso para a minha filha, mas ela é um alvo fácil estando do meu lado - falava com tristeza.

Chegando na casa dos Pond, na Inglaterra, River saiu da nave levando Ella no colo, enquanto o Doutor permaneceu do lado de fora, encostado na porta azul da cabine policial. Ele observava quando Amy e Rory apareciam no jardim para cumprimentar a filha e esta os contando o que havia acontecido. Terminou por River entregar a bebê, juntamente com a bolsa, para eles aos prantos e sair sem olhar para trás. Ela simplesmente passou pelo Doutor e entrou na nave, ajustando os controles, ao que ele a seguiu.

\- Foi melhor assim, ela vai ter dois pais muito bons e não precisa lembrar de mim - ela falava tentando convencer a si mesma. - E Amy e Rory poderão ter a filha que eles queriam.

A nave aterrissava mais uma vez, e o Doutor já sabiam onde estavam sem nem precisar perguntar.

\- Eu posso te deixar em qualquer lugar no tempo e espaço - ele a propunha. - Você pode viajar comigo e ninguém nunca te prenderá de novo.

\- Você já me propôs isso e eu neguei - ela o lembrava. - Um psicopata por Tardis.

E ela deixou a nave. Este era um dos momentos em que o Doutor refletia sobre sua influência na vida das pessoas, em como tudo que ele tocava era destruído. Todas as vezes que ele amava alguém, o pior acontecia com esta pessoa. E agora River sofria essas consequências. Furioso consigo mesmo, ele embarcou mais uma vez no vórtex temporal. Pois era isso que ele fazia, não ficava jamais para reparar os danos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Livro 05**

** As Torres Cantantes de Darillium**

O Doutor estava vestindo um terno novo, acompanhado de um novo corte de cabelo, quando saiu da Tardis aterrissada no corredor da prisão de Stormcage. River, até então deitada de bruços sobre a cama, imediatamente parou de escrever em seu diário, levantando-se e olhando para o homem.

\- Veja só você, está tão bonito - ela disse de forma provocativa, sorrindo muito satisfeita com o que via.

\- Hoje é uma noite especial - ele explicou aproximando-se lentamente. - Hoje eu vou te levar para um espetáculo que há muito tempo me pede, as Torres Cantantes de Darillium.

Com essas palavras, ele usou a chave de fenda sônica para abrir a fechadura cela e libertar a mulher, como sempre fazia quando a visitava, entrando os dois imediatamente na Tardis. Enquanto o Doutor pilotava, inserindo as coordenadas do destino desta viagem, River foi até o closet escolher alguma coisa apropriada para vestir, que fosse melhor que as roupas da prisão. Enquanto olhava todos os magníficos vestidos, um em particular chamou sua atenção. Era dourado, mas escuro, bem decotado no busto e nas costas, além de ser justo. Lembrava muito bem de ser o vestido que o Doutor escolhera para ela na primeira noite em que saíram, em seu primeiro encontro. A escolha perfeita, visto que ele a estava levando para um lugar que era escolhera, agora retribuía com um traje que o agradasse.

Chegou no centro de controle já o vestindo, os cabelos arrumados, perfumada e maquiada, pronta para o evento. O Doutor a olhou de cima a baixo, sorrindo de uma forma misteriosa. Ele sabia que a escolha seria essa, ele já sabia de tudo, e quanto mais os fatos se confirmavam, mais seus dois corações se apertavam dentro do peito.

\- Você está linda - ele disse lentamente, apaixonado.

Seguiram então para Darillium, pousando próximo ao local do espetáculo. Duas imensas torres se erguiam ao norte, enquanto uma arquibancada digna de uma arena de gladiadores se posicionava ao sul. O Doutor não faria por menos, conduziu sua acompanhante até o camarote privativo, de onde teriam uma vista privilegiada de todo o espetáculo. Tomaram os seus lugares e champanhe foi servida a ambos com todos os privilégios que poderia obter com o uso do papel psíquico.

Era uma apresentação magnífica de luzes e sons inimagináveis, a que faziam se perguntar porque ele havia relutado tanto em trazê-la ali. Enquanto as torres cantavam, o Doutor deslizou a mão até a cadeira de River, entrelaçando os dedos com os dela de forma totalmente inesperada, vindo de uma pessoa que não era dada a contato físico.

Quando o espetáculo acabou, ele não se moveu por vários instantes. Finalmente ela o olhou e viu, pela primeira vez em todos esses anos, que ele chorava sem nem ao menos tentar esconder as emoções que o inundavam. Tentou soltar os dedos, mas o Doutor apenas a prendeu com ainda mais força para que não saísse. Então, com a mão livre, limpou as lágrimas, mesmo que ele desviasse o rosto tentando evitar.

\- O que foi, meu amor? - Ela perguntou preocupada.

\- Foi muito bonito - ele mentiu.

O fez descaradamente para a única pessoa que jurara jamais mentir. Mas essa era a primeira regra: O Doutor mente. Mais do que isso, essa informação era classificada como "Spoiler" e, se havia uma regra que em seu relacionamento com River Song que não poderia quebrar, a regra de ouro, era manter os Spoilers.

Então puxou a mão dela e a beijou.

Esta noite não foi muito diferente das outras. Depois do espetáculo, a levou para jantar em uma galáxia distante e exótica, num período muito futuro e, em seguida, para a Tardis, mais precisamente para seu quarto, onde puderam se unir de forma feliz como marido e mulher.

Mas o tempo estava acabando, e ele sabia que precisaria se despedir. Passou a mão lentamente pelo corpo nu dela e a beijou nos lábios, vendo-a se afastar logo em seguida para se vestir mais uma vez.

Era chegada a hora, aquela hora que tanto, durante todo esse tempo, evitara e temera.

Pousaram em Stormcage. O Doutor abriu a porta para que ela passasse, ao que River rumou para sua cela, que já a esperava aberta.

\- Então, boa noite - ela disse parada junto às grades, como sempre fazia. - Estarei aguardando para vê-lo de novo.

Essas palavras rasgavam-lhe os corações. Se ela soubesse, se ela pudesse saber. Ele a puxou para perto pela cintura e nuca, a beijou apaixonado, com fervor, como se fosse devorá-la neste único ato para que jamais pudessem se separar novamente.

\- O que está havendo, querido? - River conseguiu se afastar a custo, percebendo que ele estava agindo estranho, todas as atitudes pareciam taciturnas, bem como a expressão de quem caminhava para o matadouro.

\- Me prometa - ele tirou do bolso uma chave de fenda sônica, parecida com a dele, mas ao mesmo tempo diferente, devidamente modificada para o propósito que viria a desempenhar. - Me prometa que vai andar com isso daqui sempre.

\- Por que está me dando sua chave? - Ela se preocupava, pegando o objeto. - Doutor, o que está havendo, pare de fazer mistério.

\- Só me prometa! - Ele se exaltava, nervoso.

\- Eu prometo! - River também gritou.

Ele respirava de forma ofegante, tendo a mente bombardeada de milhares de pensamentos em conflito. Não conseguia sair, tinha que ir embora, mas não conseguia ir. Seus pés não o obedeciam, e ele apenas a olhava ali, tão inocente, incapaz de saber o que iria acontecer, e ele poderia evitar tudo isso, apenas pedindo para que nunca fosse, realmente poderia. O tempo pode ser reescrito, dizia a si mesmo em uma tentativa vã. Mas então ele talvez nunca a conheceria. Valeria o preço?

Abraçou-a mais uma vez, beijando-a suavemente sobre os lábios com carinho, e só então deu as costas, sendo incapaz de olhar para trás. Entrou na Tardis e deu a partida, indo para qualquer lugar que fosse suficientemente distante, que o tornasse incapaz de tomar uma providência, de querer tomar uma atitude que certamente condenaria a linha temporal dos dois de forma irreparável.

Esmurrou o painel de controle, chutou, e xingou todos os nomes em todas as línguas que conhecia, enquanto chorava como uma criança impotente. Finalmente desistiu, caindo de joelhos no chão da nave e se sentando. Gritou, inundado pelo desespero, pelo medo, extravasando suas emoções. Nunca mais a veria. De que adiantava ser um Time Lord, ter todo esse poder, ser praticamente imortal, se nunca mais a veria? Era um idiota.

Uma mão delicada pousou em seu ombro e então o conduziu para perto e o abraçou. Amy ficou em silêncio. Mesmo que não soubesse o que estava acontecendo, mesmo que não soubesse sobre a Biblioteca ou sobre as Torres Cantantes, ela podia perceber que algo estava muito errado com o seu grande amigo. Tinha conhecimento que somente havia uma pessoa capaz de deixar o Doutor nesse estado. Por isso, ela também chorou.

E ficaram assim, abraçados e chorando, enquanto Rory apenas os observava e dava o devido espaço.

Era o fim de um ciclo, para o começo de outro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Livro 06**

**A Grande Família do Doutor**

A Tardis navegava pelo vórtex temporal, passando por todo o universo que existe e que existirá, galáxias inteiras, civilizações e toda a existência conhecida e desconhecida. Era o que poderia ser chamado de um dia normal, porém, dias normais requerem fatos extraordinários na vida daqueles que moram na cabine azul. Desta vez, o imprevisto se deu quando a nave foi atingida por alguma coisa, tremendo e balançando.

\- O que está havendo? - Amy perguntou.

\- Algo está vindo, está aqui! - Respondeu o Doutor, correndo imediatamente para abrir as portas da nave.

Ao fazê-lo, uma garota, mais nova do que Amy, trajando roupas militares, voou para dentro da Tardis, chocando-se contra o Doutor e caindo desmaiada em seus braços.

\- Jenny!? - Ele a reconheceu de imediato.

\- Doutor? - Ela falou acordando aos poucos, mas ainda desorientada, sem reconhecer a face dele, até desmaiar de novo.

\- Quem é ela? - Rory perguntou.

\- Jenny! - O Doutor falava como se fosse óbvio. - Vocês lembram da Jenny! - E percebendo que não, dava-se conta que não foi com ele que conheceu a garota, muito menos usando essa face. Assim, explicava. - Jenny é minha filha.

Os olhares de Amy e Rory passaram do Doutor para River, que estava em pé mais atrás, de braços cruzados e nada fez, exceto torcer de leve o lábio superior.

\- Você tem dois minutos para explicar quem é a mãe - a Doutora Song falou com agressividade. - E seja convincente - sacava a pistola.

Percebendo que a situação era realmente séria, visto que nunca vira River reagir dessa forma, nem com Cleópatra, tratou de expor a situação da forma mais neutra possível e que garantisse sua integridade física. Deixou a garota deitada no chão e se aproximou da esposa.

\- Então, o Décimo teve seu DNA furtado e utilizado para criar a garota Jenny, tecnicamente, o Décimo é a mãe dela - ele falou.

\- Então eu ainda não sou avó? - Amy não sabia se estava feliz ou triste, mas Rory tocou-a no ombro claramente satisfeito.

River guardou a arma, a explicação era insana o bastante para ser plausível, especialmente tratando-se do Décimo. Logo a garota Jenny acordou.

\- Pai? - Ela chamou, levantando-se do chão. - Onde está o Doutor?

\- Esse seria eu - ele se aproximou acenando. - Desculpe, não estou com o mesmo rosto desde a última vez que nos vimos, fui forçado a regenerar. Mas, pelo visto, você também, estava morta quando lhe deixei.

\- É o seu DNA - Jenny falou alegre, abraçando-o com felicidade.

O Doutor não gostava de ser abraçado, então sua reação automática foi levantar as mãos, tentando se livrar, mas a garota não o soltava. Enquanto isso, Amy e Rory riam, mas não River, que não achava graça alguma e cruzava os braços mais uma vez. Finalmente o Doutor, notando que sua situação não estava muito boa, conseguiu fazer Jenny soltá-lo.

\- Mas o que você faz aqui? - Ele perguntou.

\- Vim te procurar, você é meu pai! - Ela respondeu como se fosse muito óbvio.

Percebendo a impossibilidade do Doutor de lidar de forma devida com os recentes acontecimentos, Amy se aproximou.

\- Oi, Jenny, certo? - Ela falou de forma amigável. - Eu sou Amy, esse é Rory, aquela é minha filha, River.

\- Um pouco velha para ser sua filha - Jenny comentou sem maldade.

Foi necessário que Rory segurasse River pelo braço e o Doutor se colocasse na frente dela para impedir que avançasse contra a garota em um surto de raiva.

\- Ela vem do meu futuro - Amy explicou brevemente. - No meu tempo ela é um bebê, no tempo dela, bom, você está vendo, ela é casada com o Doutor.

\- Pai, você casou? - Jenny não parecia acreditar muito.

\- Conheça sua madrasta - o Doutor tentava fazer levar na esportiva.

Tanto Jenny quanto River se olharam e foi como se lasers disparassem pela Tardis. Os ciúmes preenchiam o ar de forma que quase se tornava verde e tóxico. Rory colocou uma mão no ombro do Doutor de forma amigável e disse:

\- O segundo maior pesadelo de todo homem é ter a filha contra a esposa. Boa sorte - e o largou de mão, indo se colocar ao lado de River, mostrando claramente o seu apoio.

\- Rory! - O Doutor falava como se pedisse ajuda. Então voltou-se para Amy. - Amy!

Mas a ruiva também já tinha seu lado muito bem definido, e foi se prostrar junto à filha, com a mão no braço dela demonstrando suporte.

O Doutor estava com problemas, sérios problemas. Colocou as duas mãos sobre a face, sentindo uma imensa vontade de gritar e espernear. Depois voltava-se para todos os seus companheiros e falava furioso:

\- Por isso eu não viajo com famílias!


	7. Chapter 7

**Livro 07**

**Casos de Família**

Apresentadora: Sejam bem-vindos ao Casos de Família! E hoje teremos como tema "Você me abandonou como um livro em uma prateleira"!

Platéia: *Aplausos*

Apresentadora: Vamos chamar a nossa convidada especial, a Professora e Doutora Melody Pond, mais conhecida como River Song!

Platéia: *Aplausos*

River: *Surge sentada em uma das cadeiras do palco, acenando para o público*.

Apresentadora: River está aqui como um holograma, vinda diretamente dos Arquivos da Biblioteca, onde está arquivada sua consciência, não é mesmo, River?

River: Isso mesmo.

Apresentadora: Então, River, poderia nos contar o que exatamente aconteceu?

River: Bem, o meu querido marido sabia que eu iria morrer, quando, como e onde e, em uma brilhante ideia, decidiu salvar toda a minha consciência nos arquivos da Biblioteca.

Apresentadora: Mas essa é uma ideia muito bonita e romântica, foi como te dar o paraíso.

River: É, foi o que Steven Moffat disse. Porém, a ideia não é muito linda se levar em conta que esse mesmo marido nunca foi me visitar.

Platéia: *Vaias*

River: Nunca foi nem ver como eu estava me adaptando à morte, nunca nem foi se despedir de mim de forma adequada.

Platéia: *Gritos e vaias*

Apresentadora: Realmente, isso é um grande problema. Desta forma, nós vamos chamar o nosso segundo convidado, ele, o Senhor do Tempo, o Doutor!

Doutor: *Entra pela porta principal, acenando alegre*

Platéia: *Vaiando e gritando*

Doutor: *Se senta, arrumando a gravata-borboleta meio desconcertado*

Apresentadora: Doutor, a doutora Song estava nos contando sobre como o senhor a abandonou na biblioteca. O que o senhor tem a dizer sobre isso?

Doutor: Bem...

River: *Interrompe* Ele nunca foi bom com despedidas, nem com aceitar a perda ou a velhice...

Platéia: *Vaias*

Doutor: Eu nunca disse isso, River.

River: Não? E por que nunca foi me ver?

Apresentadora: Doutor, o fato de sua esposa ter perdido o corpo e se tornado uma consciência pura é um problema para o seu relacionamento? O físico é assim tão importante para o senhor?

Doutor: Bem...

Platéia: *Vaias*

Doutor: Querem me deixar responder?! Claro que a existência física não é tudo, eu só não poderia suportar me despedir e aceitar a morte da minha esposa!

River: *Irritada* Eu estou bem aqui! Eu estou viva! Viva para sempre, presa em imortalidade graças a você!

Doutor: *Irritado* Sim!

River: Sozinha e abandonada com três crianças!

Platéia: *Gritos e vaias*

Apresentadora: Doutor, o senhor abandonou a sua esposa com três crianças?

Doutor: Isso não é verdade!

River: Claro que é! Quem você acha que assumiu como mãe do computador central da Biblioteca e das duas crianças-programa? Tudo que fiz em minha vida, meu doutorado, minha profissão, minhas aventuras, perdi tudo para me tornar uma dona de casa por você! E é assim que você retribui?

Platéia: *Vai ao delírio gritando e aplaudindo*

Doutor: *Nervoso, nem consegue mais responder*

Apresentadora: Vamos agora chamar nossos terceiro e quarto convidados para opinar nessa questão, Amy e Rory Pond!

Amy e Rory: *Entram sob aplausos e tomam seus lugares*

Rory: É Williams.

Doutor, River e Amy: Pond.

Apresentadora: Senhor e senhora Pond, os senhores são os pais de Melody Pond, correto?

Amy: *Não deixa Rory responder* Isso mesmo.

Apresentadora: A senhora poderia dizer que sua filha foi abandonada pelo Doutor?

Amy: O Doutor é meu amigo, e eu confio muito nele, mas acho que não posso negar que ele errou quanto a isso e que foi algo que machucou bastante.

Rory: Se eu soubesse antes que ele faria isso com a minha filha, teria dado um jeito nele no dia em que o conheci.

Platéia: *Todos aplaudem em apoio a Rory*.

Rory: Se soubesse que ia abandonar a minha filha pra ficar viajando com menininhas professoras primárias, eu tinha te deixado morrer em Demons Run!

Platéia: *Fica de pé para gritar e aplaudir*

Palco: *Começa uma confusão, na qual o Doutor tenta se explicar, mas Rory levanta e avança para ir sobre ele, sendo necessário que Amy o segure para que não bata no Doutor, e River só assiste, porque é um holograma*

Apresentadora: Senhores, por favor!

Platéia: Porrada! Porrada! Porrada!

Palco: *Os ânimos se acalmam e todos sentam*

Apresentadora: Doutor, o que o senhor pretende fazer sobre isso?

Doutor: River, eu peço que me perdoe, eu não imaginei o quanto minhas ações iriam te ferir.

River: *Olha para ele de cima a baixo* Espere ouvir do meu advogado, pois eu vou depenar aquela sua Tardis toda em pensão alimentícia!

Platéia: *Começa a gritar em apoio*

Doutor: *Desesperado* A sexy não!

Platéia: *Batendo palmas em apoio*

Apresentadora: E este foi mais um programa Casos de Família. Fiquem atentos para o episódio da semana que vem: "Lésbica em pleno século XIX tratada como empregada por fetiche da esposa". Até mais!

Platéia: *Aplaude enquanto a cortina se fecha*


	8. Chapter 8

**Livro 08**

**O Sonho**

O 12th Doutor e sua companion, Clara Oswald, viajavam pelo espaço e tempo quando aterrissaram na Inglaterra, ano de 1722, em Londres, mais precisamente. Andavam por ruas, alamedas e, quando estavam retornando para a Tardis, em meio a conversas animadas e risadas, eles não foram os únicos a embarcar na nave Uma pessoa, trajando um pesado casaco, chapéu e cachecóis para cobrir o rosto ultrapassou as portas da cabine azul apontando duas armas, uma para cada um dos tripulantes. O cano de uma delas tocava a coluna do Doutor.

\- Feche a porta - a voz feminina ordenou à Clara, depois ao Time Lord. - E você, vá já para o painel de controle. Vocês vão me tirar daqui.

Enquanto a mulher a obedecia, o Doutor colocava as mãos para cima, tentando conversar:

\- Eu não sei quem é você, mas esta não é uma nave comum, eu lamento, mas não posso permitir armas aqui dentro.

Com esses dizeres, ele virou-se para a intrusa e, por questão de segundos, pela primeira vez, não conseguiu desarmar alguém. A moça riu, apontando ainda a pistola para ele.

\- Eu sabia que faria isso - ela contou. - Eu conheço todos os seus movimentos, conheço até da banana em seu blaser.

Clara encarou o Doutor questionando a banana, mas ele deu de ombros.

\- Não se move não, vadia! - A intrusa falou para a acompanhante. - Permitam que me apresente.

Com a outra mão, parou de apontar para o Doutor e tirou o chapéu e o cachecol, revelando ser apenas uma garota, devia ter a idade de Clara ou menos, longos cabelos loiros presos em uma trança, a pele alva e os olhos castanhos. O homem a observava intrigado.

\- Eu sou Daughter - ela falou. - Sou uma Time Lady. Sou sua filha.

\- Minha filha? - Ele não parecia muito crente. - Eu não tenho filhas. Exceto Jenny, mas Jenny não conta muito.

\- Cale a boca, pai! - Daughter mandou, nervosa. Seus dedos suavam nas armas, voltando a apontar para o Doutor. - Minha mãe... Minha mãe não me deixou nem ao menos um nome. "Daughter", foi a única coisa que ela me chamou. Mas eu sei que você é o meu pai, e por isso eu levei mais de cem anos para encontrá-lo, vagando no tempo, mas aqui estou.

\- Então você é uma Time Lady? - Ele ainda parecia desconfiado.

Daughter fez as palmas das mãos brilharem, reunindo aquela energia cósmica presente nas Tardis e nos Time Lords, a mesma utilizada para a regeneração.

\- Dúvidas? - Ela perguntou grosseira.

\- Ainda não entendo - agora já acreditava mais.

\- Deixe eu desenhar para vocês.

A garota abaixou as armas, guardando-as na cintura e, usando um poder telepático semelhante ao do Doutor, estendeu as mãos, uma direção dele, outra na de Clara, e criou as imagens que desejava com base em sua memória. Era um poder semelhante que que a maioria dos Time Lords possuía de enxergar lembranças nas mentes alheias, porém muito mais forte, visto que não havia a necessidade de contato físico.

...

Havia um bar, parecia Havaí, em algum momento dos anos cinquenta, de noite e com muitas tochas na areia. A Tardis pousava no solo e dela saía um homem, mas não era esse o Décimo Segundo Doutor, grisalho e ranzinza. Era um homem bonito, em seus quarenta anos, atraente, usando uma camisa florida e uma bermuda branca. Uma regeneração perdida do Doutor entre o 11th e o 12th.

\- Chegamos, querida - ele disse ao sair da nave.

Da cabine azul desembarcou ninguém menos do que River Song, usando uma blusinha de alças amarela com uma saia alta, rodada, branca.

\- É aqui que você vai me levar para ver Elvis? - ela perguntou.

\- Melhor ainda - ele respondeu.

O casal seguiu para dentro do bar, onde dançaram a noite toda, beberam drinks exóticos e, ao final da noite, foram para o andar de cima, para um pequeno hotel que existia, e fizeram muito, muito sexo. Quando acabaram, o Doutor estava com a cabeça repousada sobre o peito de sua esposa, mas logo sentava-se na cama.

\- Tenho algo para conversar com você - ele disse.

\- O que houve? - Ela parecia preocupada.

\- Nós não devemos mais nos ver - o Doutor respondeu.

A frase foi como um choque. River ficou sem reação imediata, apenas sentando-se na cama e esperando por uma explicação.

\- Foi muito bom enquanto durou, mas está na hora de acabar - ele continuava. - Amanhã você está indo para a expedição arqueológica da Biblioteca, e eu quero que vá como uma mulher livre de compromissos.

\- Eu não entendo, nós somos casados! - Ela contestou.

\- Eu sei, mas isso foi em outra realidade, numa realidade que não existe mais - o Doutor falava. - Encare, nós nunca fomos casados de verdade. Bem, foi bom enquanto durou.

Ele levantou-se da cama e foi se vestindo, catando as roupas pelo chão.

\- Então é isso? É assim que termina? Todos esses anos, todas as grandes aventuras? Stormcage, Lago Silêncio, Pandorica, tudo? - River não aceitava muito bem e as lágrimas caíam enquanto falava furiosa.

\- Sim - ele era frio, porém, incapaz de encará-la. - A conta já está paga, fique o quanto quiser.

Com esses dizeres, o Doutor deixou o quarto sem olhar para trás. Minutos depois, ele estava no bar, tomando um drink, foi quando ela também deixou o quarto, cruzando o ambiente e indo em direção a saída.

Mas algo inesperado aconteceu. Muitas luzes, vento, as janelas se despedaçaram. Uma grande nave alienígena aterrissava na areia e muitas pessoas vestidas de preto saíam carregando armas. Eles renderam a todos no bar e os colocaram em linha. River e o Doutor se entreolhavam, nenhum dos dois fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, porém, nada de bom era esperado.

Então uma mulher observava a todos bem de perto e encontrou o que queria.

\- Esta aqui - falou parando diante de River. - Levem-na.

Dois homens grande e fortes a seguraram, um de cada lado e a levaram para a nave. River gritou, tentou soltar-se de todas as formas e chamou pelo Doutor com todas as forças que possuía. Mas ele apenas virou o rosto e não fez nada. Ela não era mais de sua responsabilidade.

...

Daughter parou o flash-back neste ponto, trazendo a mente de Clara e do Doutor para o tempo presente.

\- Quem é esse? - A acompanhante não entendia o que tinha sido mostrado.

\- É o Doutor. Uma face anterior a essa e após a outra que você conheceu. Uma face que poucos viram - Daughter explicou.

\- Eu o usei por pouco tempo - ele explicava insatisfeito -, pois logo precisei retornar a Trenzalore para cumprir com o meu dever e morrer lá. Mas como você sabe de tudo isso? Ninguém sabe dessa face que possuí, ninguém! Exceto...

E o Doutor foi tomado pelo terror em toda sua expressão.

\- Minha mãe - Daughter complementou, a raiva lhe saía nas palavras.

\- River Song é sua mãe - ele compreendia, sendo arrebatado pela constatação.

\- Sim - ela concordava.

\- Como? - O Doutor não entendia. - Ela morreu no dia seguinte, na Biblioteca! Eu tenho todos os dados dela minuciosamente documentados, cada dia de sua vida, e ela escapou dos captores para ir para a Biblioteca!

\- Você pensa assim - Daughter respondeu alterando-se. - Você sabia que ela iria morrer e preferiu se proteger, afastando-a de si, do que protegê-la. Você a abandonou em um dos momentos mais delicados de sua vida! Adivinha só! Não funcionou!

\- O que aconteceu? - Ele era estúpido.

\- Naquela noite, você a engravidou - a garota explicava. - Vocês me conceberam. E o Silêncio sabia disso. O Doutor não é a único que pode mudar o passado, e eles, os mesmos que vinham moldando cada dia da vida de minha mãe desde que nascera, eles quiseram a vingança por ela tê-los deixado. Você pensa que ela morreu no dia seguinte? Esses dados são falsos, os Silensce apagaram todo e qualquer registro, ao ponto de minha própria mãe não lembrar que existi! - A voz começava a falhar e suas mãos tremiam. - Minha mãe foi prisioneira até o meu nascimento e, após isso, foi dispensada para continuar a vida do exato momento em que foi capturada sem lembrar de absolutamente nada. Isso é, dar continuidade a linha que você conhece e ser morta. Já eu, fui criada por eles, mas eu fugi, e aqui estou, vindo atrás do homem que acabou com a minha vida.

\- Mas isso está errado! - O Doutor falava se alterando. - Nada disso era para ter acontecido!

O Time Lord começa a sentir culpa em um nível que jamais experimentara. Abandonar a sua mulher, sem saber que ela estaria esperando um filho seu, isso levava as coisas a um nível totalmente novo.

\- Sua mãe - ele finalmente disse. - Ela está na Biblioteca, eu a salvei. Você pode ir lá e...

\- Não está mais - Daughter o interrompeu. - Acha mesmo que o Silêncio iria deixar que a maior arma já criada contra o Doutor simplesmente morresse? Ela era uma Time Lady. Você deu a eles exatamente o que eles queriam no momento em que a salvou lá.

O Doutor abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Como pudera ser tão idiota?

\- Eles a pegaram - ele afirmou.

\- E eles vão revivê-la - a garota falou. - Mas ela não será mais River Song, será mais uma vez Melody Pond. Sem memórias, só o Silêncio e o objetivo infinito de lhe matar.

Enquanto o Doutor se inclinava sobre os painéis de controle, calculando para onde deveriam ir, Clara aproximou-se dele.

\- Sua filha e da Doutora Song - ela comentou. - Nunca esperei.

\- Nem eu - ele disse parecendo cansado. - Se ela soubesse, se ela tivesse me dito.

\- Não - Daughter se meteu. - Se você tivesse sido homem para ir trás quando ela foi capturada, teria descoberto. Não coloque a culpa nela!

\- Eu tinha um universo para proteger! - O Doutor argumentou.

\- E o universo é mais importante que sua mulher e sua filha?! - A filha gritava. - Ela sofreu! Ela sofreu, chorou e gritou, implorando para que você a salvasse por nove malditos meses! Os nove meses que eu cresci! E eu sei de tudo isso porque eu ouvi cada um desses apelos!

\- Você tem telepatia avançada, nunca vi um Time Lord ter um poder deste nível - ele comentou.

\- Minha cabeça parece que vai rachar cada vez que me recordo - e Daughter começava a chorar.

Clara aproximou-se dela, ia colocar a mão em seu ombro, mas a garota se afastou.

\- Fica longe de mim! - disse agressiva. - Você fica bem longe de mim ou eu vou te dar um tiro no meio da testa!

\- Não precisa falar assim! - Clara não entendia essa reação.

\- Você tomou o lugar de minha mãe! Você o fez esquecer da própria família, e eu te odeio muito por isso - Daughter falou.

O Doutor apenas observava. No final, sua filha poderia ter mais de cem anos, mas era apenas uma adolescente com uma família muito destruída. Despedaçada por ele mesmo, que não soube cuidar.

\- Vamos - ele disse finalmente. - Vamos resgatar sua mãe.

A Tardis foi pousada em um lugar que parecia uma imensa praia, com muitos rochedos. Havia, ao final de uma colina, um castelo que parecia ter sido entalhado da própria pedra.

\- A nave deles - o Doutor apontou. - Se pudermos chegar mais perto...

Mas Daughter, impulsiva como era, já saía a frente, ao que o Time Lord e Clara se viam obrigados a seguir. A entrada do castelo estava fortemente protegida por guardas armados.

\- Como vamos passar? - A acompanhante perguntou.

Enquanto o Doutor pensava em um plano cuidadosamente, a filha retocava a maquiagem e seguia andando tranquilamente. Falou algumas coisas para alguns guardas, de longe eles não puderam escutar, e logo os beijava, cada um deles sobre os lábios, ao que os rapazes caíam no chão desorientados.

\- O que ela está fazendo? - Clara não entendia.

\- Sendo a filha de River - O Doutor falou de forma insatisfeita, reconhecia o efeito do batom que criava alucinações.

Assim, todos puderam entrar no castelo de forma segura. Cruzaram o espaço, parecia vazio, e então foram para um amplo terraço, do qual dava para ver o grande mar. Esconderam-se atrás de portas, mas podiam ver um círculo desenhado no chão em tinta vermelha. Uma máquina era colocada ao centro, bem como o diário azul.

\- Eles são muitos - disse o Doutor refletindo.

\- Posso matar os primeiros sete - disse Daughter. - Oito - ela se corrigiu pensando. - Ou todos.

Sem esperar, pegava as suas armas e avançava, atirando nos Silensce que estavam em seu caminho, bem como em algumas pessoas. Mas foi ao pisar no círculo vermelho que sentiu o corpo ficar fraco e caiu de joelhos no chão. Logo estava se rastejando a caminho do diário e parando sem forças.

\- O que está havendo? - O Doutor perguntou, mas também era rendido pelos membros do Silêncio.

A líder da organização se aproximou.

\- Somente uma coisa estava faltando - ela disse. - O sangue da garota, o DNA de River Song.

E era como se o mundo girasse, Daughter gritava e uma luz forte era emitida do chão.

\- Enfim, vamos trazer de volta a única pessoa capaz de nos livrar para sempre desta praga cósmica que é o Doutor. Vamos destruí-lo de uma vez.

\- E por que não me mata agora? - Ele perguntava furioso. - Vocês não precisam delas! Me matem agora! - Era preferível do que ter a família utilizada para fazê-lo sofrer.

\- Porque seria muito simples e jamais compensaria tudo que nos fez passar - a líder respondeu.

Enquanto isso, Daughter esticava os dedos como podia para tocar o diário, mas era difícil. O próprio ar parecia faltar. Uma voz ecoava em sua mente, mas não conseguia distinguir o que lhe falava e então um rosto que nunca vira antes, ou que não era capaz de se lembrar.

A luz cessou, o diário foi explodido, estava em chamas. A filha continuava deitada no chão, mas algo estava diferente. Havia uma coisa macia abaixo de sua cabeça. O ar não estava mais pesado, e ela pôde erguer os olhos. Uma figura estava diante dela, recortada contra o sol como envolva numa aura dourada, grandes cachos.

\- Mãe? - Ela perguntou.

A mulher tocou o rosto da garota suavemente e uma voz doce disse:

\- Nos veja correr.

Ela sabia o que era isso e o significado que tinha. Imediatamente, River deslizou uma mão até a cintura da filha e sacou uma arma, enquanto Daughter fez o mesmo com a outra. As duas ficaram de pé e juntas atiravam em todos os membros do Silêncio presentes.

Diversos disparos eram efetuados especialmente contra River, que era duas vezes mais agressiva do que a filha.

\- Nunca atire em uma garota que acabou de regenerar! - Ela disse, enviando os disparos, absorvidos por seu corpo, de volta contra os que os efetuaram. - Doutor!

E o Time Lord fugia com Clara. Logo as outras duas mulheres os seguiam, colina abaixo, indo para a praia, para a Tardis, até desaparecerem no vórtex temporal.

Foi um momento estranho, os quatro dentro daquela nave. O Doutor estava muito quieto, olhando apenas para baixo. Moveu os controles e, enquanto a cabine azul flutuava, foi River quem se aproximou e redirecionou a rota. Pousaram finalmente.

A doutora abriu a porta da nave, estavam em Manhattan do futuro. Ele sabia o que aquele lugar significava, era onde estavam enterrados Amy e Rory, em um pedaço do tempo escondido que a Tardis jamais poderia alcançar, mas que River conseguiria com um Manipulador de Vórtex. Ela queria visitar os pais.

O Doutor abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saiu. Arrependimento, um sentimento amargo estava em seus lábios e ele apenas se via impotente mais uma vez. Ela estava viva, mas não graças a ele.

\- Você poderia ter me matado - ele disse finalmente. - Depois de todo esse tempo, você poderia ter me matado.

\- E por que eu te mataria? - Ela perguntou.

Não havia programação, lavagem cerebral, ou que quer que tivessem feito a ela que pudesse ser mais forte que seu sentimento. Nada era motivo suficiente, fosse tê-la abandonado para o Silêncio, ou o término doloroso e egoísta, ou a situação de sua filha, ou ainda nunca tê-la ido visitar na Biblioteca.

E finalmente, antes de sair da nave, ela o olhou uma última vez, com aqueles olhos acinzentados como o céu de Londres, como as galáxias inexploradas do universo.

\- Adeus, Sweetie - ela disse e saiu da nave.

Ainda o amava de uma forma que oprimia o seu coração, pois ele fora seu primeiro e único amor durante toda a vida. E por isso, ela tinha que deixá-lo ir ou só sofreria ainda mais.

Daughter assistia a tudo. Olhou para a mãe e para o pai.

\- Você pode ficar comigo, podemos viajar, conhecer os mundos - o Doutor disse em uma última tentativa.

\- De que adianta tudo isso ao lado de um completo estranho? - A garota respondeu. - Você nunca fez nada por mim ou por ela, eu nem te conheço. Você é nada para mim. Você já tem essa daí, a Clara. Ela - referia-se à mãe - precisa de mim, ela não tem ninguém.

Com uma troca de olhares, rígidos e agressivos, Daughter deixou a Tardis também, sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que pisara naquele ambiente, apenas para ir atrás da mãe.

O Doutor guardaria para sempre aquela visão em sua memória e em seu coração.

As portas da nave se fecharam sozinhos, e ele jurou nunca mais retornar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Livro 09**

**Vida em Manhattan - 1938**

Havia poucos dias que os anjos de Manhattan haviam sido destruídos pelo Doutor através do paradoxo criado por Amy e Rory. Também havia poucos dias que o mesmo casal estava morando em Nova York devido a bagunça nas linhas temporais que impedia a aterrissagem da Tardis nesta data e local. Ocorre que eles sabiam que seriam enterrados lá muitos e muitos anos depois de uma longa e feliz vida.

Rory estava sentado na mesa de seu pequeno apartamento com Amy, ambos procuravam empregos nos jornais.

\- Aqui fala sobre uma vaga em uma editora - ele pontuou. - Seria bom para você. Você é quem deve publicar o livro de Melody Malone.

Amy pegou a folha e marcou, circulando com caneta vermelha.

\- Vou ligar mais tarde - disse.

O marido sabia que havia algo de errado com ela. Abaixou o jornal e se inclinou sobre a mesa.

\- Você sabe que ele não vem - falou. - A Tardis não pode...

\- Eu sei, eu sei! - Ela respondeu chateada e impaciente.

Mas era claro que ainda tinha aquela mínima pintada de esperança.

De noite, enquanto Amy olhava para uma dispensa completamente vazia, pensando o que faria para ambos comerem, percebeu um brilho, uma luz que vinha de um ponto distante, fora de seu campo de visão. Foi correndo até a janela, havia um meteoro passando lindamente no céu. Imediatamente, abriu uma garrafa de vinho, a única e nem era um muito bom, ao que serviu em três taças. Rory começava a achar que estava ficando louca.

\- Estamos esperando visitas? - Ele perguntou.

\- Está vindo - ela respondeu simplesmente.

Três segundos depois, como se tudo fosse minimamente coordenado, tocaram a campainha da casa. Amy levantou-se de imediato indo abrir e prendeu a respiração quando viu.

\- Hello, mother - disse River Song.

\- Eu sabia que você viria - Amy sorriu e a abraçou.

\- Trouxe o jantar e mais umas coisinhas...

River foi entrando na casa, ao que colocou uma sacola de comida chinesa sobre a mesa.

\- Isso veio direto da China tradicional - explicou. - E isso... - Indicou uma maleta de couro preto. - Veio da máfia Russa.

Abriu a maleta e havia apenas notas de cem dólares em grande quantidade. Amy e Rory não acreditavam no que viam.

\- River... Como? - Ela perguntou.

\- Eu tenho os meus meios - a filha respondeu de forma displicente, como se fizesse isso todos os dias, ao que pegou sua taça de vinho. - E não achou que deixaria os meus pais em Nova York sem absolutamente nada, não é?

\- Você salvou nossas vidas! - Disse Rory olhando animado para o dinheiro.

\- Fico feliz - River falou provando a bebida e detestando. - Só nunca mais me sirvam um vinho ruim desses. E mãe... - Tirou do bolso do casaco algumas várias folhas de papel escritas a mão. - O livro de Melody Malone.

Amy as pegou e colocou cuidadosamente em uma gaveta na estante, onde também deixou o dinheiro.

\- Como conseguiu chegar aqui? - A ruiva perguntou. - Eu achei que nunca mais fosse te ver - e acrescentou um pouco sem jeito -, ver a minha filha.

\- Ah, mãe, meu pai não lhe contou? - E mostrou o manipulador de vórtex. - Como uma moto no trânsito.

\- Então pode ficar vindo sempre? - Rory perguntou já com esperanças.

\- Sempre seria estranho - River respondeu e havia algo de sombrio em sua voz, pois a fez desviar o olhar.

\- Seria um prazer tê-la aqui sempre - disse Amy cobrindo a mão dela com a própria e falando de forma terna. - Você é a Mels, que nos viu crescer, minha melhor amiga, minha filha querida, nossa River Song e nossa Melody Pond. Será sempre bem-vinda.

\- Mãe, sabe quantos anos eu tenho agora? - River ficava menos paciente. - Já passei dos cem.

\- Conservada - Rory comentou franzindo o cenho, mas Amy o lançou um olhar de reprovação.

\- Tenho DNA de Time Lord, eu não envelheço, não morro com o tempo - River explicava. - Eu já acabei a universidade de Arqueologia, já fiz meu Mestrado e Doutorado, sou Professora na Universidade da Lua no ano de 4000. Ultimamente tenho comandado escavações e missões de reconhecimento de parques arqueológicos - e acrescentou rindo para não deixar transparecer sua tristeza. - Eu não sou nada como vocês planejaram.

\- Nem tem que ser! - Amy respondeu de imediato.

\- Vocês terão outros filhos, e seus filhos vão envelhecer, e vocês também. Mas eu jamais vou envelhecer - ela continuava. Suspirou, e os olhou com uma certa melancolia. - Eu jamais poderei voltar a ser aquela garotinha que vocês perderam em Demon's Run, jamais poderão me criar. E vai ser assim para sempre.

\- Eu não ligo - disse Rory cobrindo a mão da esposa. - Você é minha filha, nossa filha, e nós te amamos de qualquer forma. Amávamos quando vinha nos visitar na Inglaterra, e vamos continuar amando que venha até aqui.

E River acabou passando mais tempo em Nova York do que jamais se viu ficar em um mesmo lugar. Depois de duas semanas com os pais, decidiu que era hora de partir, prometendo retornar assim que pudesse.

Mas ela nunca voltou, pois logo encontrou o seu destino na Biblioteca.

Durante muitos anos, Amy e Rory esperaram. Sempre que era anunciada uma chuva de meteoros, a ruiva abria uma garrafa de vinho e servia para três, até que começou a servir para quatro.

\- Mãe - perguntou o filho do casal já crescido -, por que a senhora sempre faz isso quando há uma mudança nas estrelas?

\- Porque, meu filho - Amy respondia arrumando seus oclinhos e colocando os cabelos brancos atrás da orelha -, existe uma estrela muito especial que guarda a todos nós e, um dia, ela pode voltar.

\- Fala do Maltrapilho? - O rapaz perguntou.

\- Não, alguém muito maior, muito mais especial - disse Rory com um sorriso.

\- E quem é? - Ele queria entender.

\- Um dia você talvez a conheça, até lá, nós não podemos falar - disse Amy.

\- Por que não? - O filho estava indignado.

O casal então se entreolhou e sorriram antes de responderem em uníssono:

\- Spoilers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Livro 10**

**Faça um Pedido**

Era noite, se é que poderia ser chamado de noite quando se estava parado num ponto longínquo do universo. As portas da Tardis estavam abertas e uma única pessoa olhava para o lado de fora, sentada com os pés tocando o infinito abaixo da nave, na beirada daquele abismo. Estrelas sumiam, estouravam, meteoros dançavam, nuvens e galáxias inteiras brilhavam em um verdadeiro espetáculo cósmico de cores. Mas ela ficava lá, sozinha, deleitando-se, enquanto ele apenas a observava a uma certa distância, parado junto aos controles de sua nave.

\- Time Lords não dormem nunca? - Ela o notou e perguntava sem nem ao menos olhá-lo.

\- Nós precisamos de muito menos tempo do que os humanos - ele respondeu aproximando-se.

\- Isso explica porque nunca consegui dormir mais de quatro horas em uma noite.

\- Você ainda tem traços da genética humana.

Ela não falou mais nada, ainda observando as estrelas. Seu tempo não era exatamente tanto quanto gostaria e precisava aproveitar enquanto o tinha. Todo o tempo do mundo, sua imortalidade, não lhe pertencia mais desde o dia em que a entregara para aquele homem.

\- Vê aquelas estrelas ali? - Ele perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela, na ponta da nave. - Formam todo um sistema solar, é o lar de várias raças, os Klepiturianos, os Zarkhan, Varkaran…

Era bonitinho vê-lo sendo inteligente e ela fingia bem prestar atenção. Sabia de todas aquelas informações, mas também gostava de como ele ficava feliz em se mostrar conhecedor dos mistérios do universo. Foi quando ele percebeu isso que apenas a puxou para seu peito, recostando-se no vão das portas e a abraçando. Ele simplesmente compreendia que chegava a hora de se despedirem mais uma vez, sem saber quando tornaria a vê-la novamente.

\- Você poderia viajar comigo - ele a convidou mais uma vez.

\- Eu não posso e você sabe disso. Não deve ser assim, está em seu passado e em meu futuro - ela respondeu de uma forma um tanto sombria.

Houve novo silêncio, no qual um cometa passou até próximo de onde estavam.

\- Faça um pedido - ele disse. - Não é assim que falam na Terra?

Ela riu, era uma tradição boba, mas fez assim mesmo. Enquanto repetia mentalmente, de olhos fechados, ele a beijou no rosto e sussurrou duas palavras em seu ouvido.

\- Acabei de te dizer o meu nome. Dessa vez o meu nome de verdade, esposa - ele explicou.

Seus olhos nunca brilharam tanto e ele parecia até uma criança envergonhada com a demonstração de afeto. Ela então encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, finalmente exibindo um sorriso.

\- A única situação em que posso e devo revelar o meu nome, é para realizar um casamento, e você é a minha esposa. Então, por favor, fique comigo, não retorne para Stormcage - pedia apertando-a mais uma vez.

Mas ela não respondeu. Stormcage era o seu lar e a sua punição, a qual ela mesma se condenara. Era o que merecia, depois do que fizera a ele, ainda que contra sua vontade.

\- E qual o nome daquela estrela, marido? - Perguntou apontando em uma determinada direção, mudando de assunto propositalmente para algo mais leve.

Ele sorriu sem que, no entanto, lhe chegasse aos olhos, e começaram a falar de estrelas e civilizações distantes, tudo para tornar aquele momento o mais perfeito possível e memorável para ambos.

De longe, Amy e Rory observavam, parados no corredor.

\- Ela está feliz - disse a ruiva com imensa tristeza. - Mesmo depois de tudo que fizemos, ela conseguiu ser feliz.


	11. Chapter 11

**Livro 11**

**O Livro**

Chuva. Caía sobre a cidade uma chuva torrencial, péssimo período para se estar viajando. Dane-se, precisava dessa viagem. Entrou em uma livraria para se abrigar. O lugar estava aparentemente vazio, exceto por uma ou duas pessoas e o caixa. Foi passando pelas prateleiras, cheios de livros antigos, alguns muito velhos e remendados. Devia ser um sebo. Um exemplar chamou a sua atenção. Pegou-o, abrindo as páginas para espiar o conteúdo, era escrito a mão. A capa estava rasgada até a metade, mas isso não impediu o interesse. As palavras, os desenhos, as datas, os números. Levou para o caixa.

\- Nunca vi esse livro aqui, não está no catálogo - disse o rapaz.

\- Mas eu o encontrei nas suas prateleiras - disse com um inglês um pouco ruim.

\- Fique pra você - ele disse. - Não vai fazer falta.

A garota então pegou o exemplar e foi levando-o consigo para fora. A chuva estava muito melhor, então conseguiu entrar no metrô sem ficar toda ensopada. Apertava aquelas páginas entre os dedos, havia algo de muito intrigante naquele objeto. Chegando ao hotel, foi de imediato para o quarto, tirando os sapatos e deitando-se na cama. Folheou-o noite adentro, conhecendo cada um de seus personagens, os sentimentos do interlocutor, era claramente um diário de uma mulher. Mas não era um diário qualquer, pois falava muito de um homem impossível, ou talvez fosse. Adormeceu com ele em suas mãos.

Durante a noite, ouviu um ruído no corredor. Talvez um burburinho, isso a fez acordar e a deixou curiosa. Levantou-se da cama e foi abrir a porta do quarto. Olhou para fora. De um lado, não havia ninguém. Do outro, um rapaz esbarrou-se com ela.

\- Hello - ele disse educado, arrumando a gravata borboleta. - Eu acho que você tem algo que pertence a uma amiga minha.

A garota ficou um pouco perdida com tais palavras, mas então, como uma corrente violenta, lembrou-se. Entrou depressa no quarto e pegou o diário, folheando-o até páginas com desenhos, rostos. O homem impossível, o deus que não envelhece e que trocava de rostos. Ele era esse homem! Olhou-o de volta, agora com uma expressão mais fechada.

\- É meu livro - disse ela.

\- Não, não é - ele insistiu. - Foi escrito por uma querida amiga minha e deve ser levado de volta para o lugar ao qual pertence - ele avançava para dentro do quarto sem ter sido convidado.

\- É um diário, não é? - Ela recuava, sem largar o objeto. Então folheava e abria a primeira página. - "River"... Mais que uma amiga, eu presumo.

Ele não gostou da forma como ela falara e franziu o rosto.

\- Me dê isso - e estendeu a mão.

\- Ou o que? - Ela o enfrentava de volta.

A conversa parou por instantes, passos apressados no corredor. Logo uma jovem morena, vestida como uma copeira, aparecia diante da porta.

\- Doutor! Conseguiu o que queria?

\- Trabalhando nisso, Clara - ele respondeu.

\- Você é Clara Oswald! - A garota disse impressionada, observando-a e medindo-a. - Achei que fosse diferente.

\- Como? - Clara perguntou.

\- Mais bonita - A outra respondeu direta. - Sua descrição no livro é generosa.

\- Que livro? - Clara se via perdida. Voltava-se para o Doutor furiosa. - Que livro?

Mas foi a garota quem respondeu, exibindo-o.

\- Esse daqui.

O aspecto a nada remetia a outra, que continuava perdida.

\- Ele não te falou? - A garota provocava, agora estava se divertindo com a situação. - Esse é o diário de River Song.

\- Quem é River Song? - Clara estava muito perdida.

O Doutor não respondeu, encarando a garota com uma expressão fria, porém, podia-se perceber, seu olhar dançava em chamas.

\- O que vai fazer com esse livro? - Ela perguntou.

\- Vou devolve-lo ao seu devido lugar - ele respondeu.

\- Entrega-lo a dona?

\- River morreu - A voz dele era carregada de pesar.

Mas a garota não o deu qualquer tempo. Franzindo o cenho, ela falava.

\- Você é o Senhor do tempo! Não há morte pra você! Volte e a encontre! Ela viveu muito, muito tempo sozinha, tempo que, se duvidar, você nem queria saber. Volte nesse tempo!

E de novo ele fazia uma expressão insatisfeita.

\- Não vou pedir de novo, me devolva o livro - ele falou já bastante irritado.

\- Leve-me junto para onde vai colocá-lo - a garota insistiu.

\- Eu não lido bem com ameaças - o Time Lord disse.

\- Não é uma ameaça, é um pedido - falou com simplicidade.

\- Não levo qualquer pessoa comigo - ele falou.

\- Não estará levando qualquer pessoa, mas alguém que leu todo o livro e se importa com o seu conteúdo.

Ele parou, ponderou.

\- Você tem dez minutos para arrumar suas coisas - se decidiu e deu as costas.

A garota começou a arrumar sua mala de viagem e terminou em metade do tempo. Logo estava diante do Doutor.

\- Para onde vamos? - Perguntou empolgada.

\- Para um planeta muito, muito distante - ele respondeu seguindo para o corredor do hotel, ao que abriu as portas da Tardis.

A garota entrou e não se surpreendeu com a nave. Colocou a mala em um canto e esperou pacientemente.

\- Tem certeza que é prudente levá-la? - Clara perguntou aos sussurros.

\- Que escolha eu tenho? - Ele perguntou de volta.

\- Tome o livro dela! - A acompanhante disse como se fosse o óbvio.

\- Não é tão simples.

Contrariada, Clara nada mais disse sobre o assunto. Instantes de silêncio enquanto ele calibrava a nave e então ela teve coragem de perguntar.

\- Que livro é esse? Quem é River Song?

\- Passado, presente e futuro - a garota respondeu por ele. - Tudo que o Doutor já foi e que o Doutor será está nesse livro escrito por ela.

\- Deve ser uma grande pesquisadora sua - comentou Clara.

O Doutor a olhou sem vontade de responder. Foi então que a nave pousou.

\- Chegamos - ele disse e abriu as portas. - A Biblioteca.

Enquanto Clara saia da Tardis, encantada com o tamanho e a imponência daquele lugar, a garota observava mais intrigada do que qualquer coisa.

\- Eu li no livro... Aqui foi o ultimo lugar em que ela esteve - disse.

\- Aqui é o lugar em que ela está, ou quase isso - ele falou.

\- Ela está morta, não está? - A garota subitamente compreendia.

\- Não - o Doutor respondia. - River foi além da vida. Ela se tornou eterna. Eu a dei o paraíso.

Com essas palavras, ele deixou a nave e começou a andar pelos corredores vastos e cheios de pessoas e livros. As duas jovens o acompanhavam de perto, mas ele não parecia em nada feliz ou satisfeito.

\- Você vai devolver esse diário ao setor ao qual ele pertence - ele impunha.

Continuavam a andar, galerias e mais galerias, até uma imensa placa "Bibliografias". Andaram ainda mais até pararem.

\- Lá - o Doutor apontou. - Quinta prateleira, esse é o terceiro livro a esquerda.

\- Como sabe disso? - A garota perguntou.

\- Eu garanti que sempre ficasse no devido lugar.

A garota tomou fôlego e subiu as escadas lentamente. Uma, duas, três prateleiras, até alcançar a quinta. Contou os livros e então prendeu a respiração antes de inserir o diário no devido lugar. Mas, diferente do que tinha uma pequena ponta de esperança, nada aconteceu. Desceu então as escadas.

\- Esperava algo mágico? - Ele perguntou.

\- Esperava trazer alguma paz.

E as palavras da garota o tocaram mais do que ele pretendia se deixar envolver.

FINAL 1:

Acabado o que havia de ser feito, o Doutor levou a garota para sua nave e de volta para o hotel, chegando apenas minutos após ter saído. Não se despediram, nem uma única palavra foi proferida por qualquer dos dois. Era como se nunca nada daquilo houvesse acontecido, exceto para a garota, que jamais se esqueceria das palavras que lera naquele diário ou a textura da capa azul.

FINAL 2:

\- Eu posso ficar aqui por mais algum tempo? - A garota pediu.

\- Não faço serviço de taxi - o Doutor falou.

\- Apenas algumas horas, por favor, tenho certeza que isso não é nada pra você - ela insistia. - Por favor...

Com grandes olhos, ela conseguiu convencer. Ele fez um ruído de desdém e foi se encaminhando de volta para a nave.

\- Algumas horas e eu estarei de volta pra te levar!

Ela sorriu enquanto o via desaparecer entre as prateleiras. Imediatamente, ela, fã de livros como era, tratou de arranjar um terminal eletrônico e varrer o máximo de informação que poderia a respeito da autora do diário. Foram horas e horas de leitura e investigação, até a noite começar a cair. Felizmente, a Biblioteca nunca fechava. Sob a luz de muitas lâmpadas, continuava a ler, agora de um livro de arqueologia, deitada em um banco, até pegar no sono. Acordou ao sentir um toque suave em seu rosto, pernas firmes sob sua cabeça.

\- Quem é? - Perguntou ainda meio tonta de sono.

\- Vi que esteve procurando informações sobre a minha pessoa - disse a mulher. - Obrigada por trazer o meu diário de volta.

\- River?! - A garota ergueu-se, sentando-se ao lado dela e esfregando o rosto. - Estou sonhando? Você está...?

\- Morta - A outra respondeu. - Morta e devidamente arquivada nos registros da Biblioteca.

\- Vivendo para sempre - a garota comentou.

\- E você está sonhando, a propósito - River complementou. - Logo vai acordar.

\- Desculpe não ter podido fazer mais por você.

\- Você o trouxe aqui, lembrou que eu existo, eu não poderia lhe ser mais grata.

\- Obrigada - a garota falou e uma forte onda de sono se apossava dela, deitando mais uma vez a cabeça no colo de River.

\- Pelo que?

\- Existir.

E adormecia em seu sonho. Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, o Doutor pegava a garota nos braços e a colocava, adormecida, dentro da nave, embarcando mais uma vez em sua viagem. Ela acordou na cama de seu hotel, procurando pelo diário, perguntando-se se fora tudo um sonho ou realidade. Jamais saberia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Livro 12**

**Newgate**

LONDRES, 1720:

Correr. Essa era uma das coisas que o Doutor e seus acompanhantes sabiam fazer de melhor. E eles corriam. Um exército, uma multidão furiosa os perseguia pelo centro da cidade, os obrigando a fugir cada vez mais pelas vielas secretas da periferia. Em tal fuga, depararam-se com o que parecia um imenso castelo, que o Doutor tratou logo de invadir em busca de asilo.

Muitas pessoas, um cheiro de esgoto aberto que era impossível de respirar, doenças, podridão.

\- Doutor... - Amy tinha medo das palavras que se formava em sua mente.

\- Sim, Amy - ele respondeu muito sério, andando e se desviando das mãos sujas que tentavam tocar seu terno. - Estamos em Newgate.

\- A Prisão de Newgate? - Rory perguntou surpreso.

\- Newgate Prision, totalmente operante em 1720, conhecida pelas péssimas condições sanitárias e de tratamento dos seus detentos - o Doutor parecia uma enciclopédia.

\- Vamos sair daqui - a ruiva pediu andando, enquanto uma mulher puxava a barra de seu casaco e Rory a protegia em um abraço.

\- Não, a Tardis nos trouxe até aqui... - o Doutor falava analisando o local.

\- Achei que houvesse sido o multidão furiosa que nos trouxe - disse Rory.

\- Não teria acontecido se você não houvesse parado para pedir informações a um guarda - Amy pontuou. - Em 1720!

\- Eu ia esperar que tentassem nos prender por devassidão devido as roupas! - Ele se defendeu.

\- Silêncio! - O Doutor elevou a voz, fazendo com que ambos se calassem.

Ele tentava escutar algum som, uma voz, parecia distante, mas talvez ecoasse apenas em sua mente. Seus olhos vagaram até uma pesada grade de metal que dava para uma cela no subsolo da prisão. Era impossível enxergar qualquer coisa sem luz, mas havia aquele som...

\- Não entre aí - disse um dos detentos, sujo e maltrapilho, preso com grilhões nos braços e pernas.

\- Quem está aí? - O Doutor perguntou.

\- A feiticeira, a enviada do demônio para seduzir os homens, ladra e prostituta, serva de satã, casou com cinco homens, incestuosa e lésbica - falava o prisioneiro. - Ela é suja e vil, fique longe dela se ainda deseja olhar para Deus.

\- Eu não acredito em Deus.

Com essas palavras muito sérias, o Doutor sacou a chave-de-fenda e abriu a cela. Uma nesga de luz adentrou no aposento frio e fétido, iluminando o que mal poderia ser chamada de criatura, encolhida no chão em meio a pesadas correntes de ferro.

\- Doutor? - Amy o chamava, mas ele não parecia ouvir.

O Doutor então desceu pelas escadarias e o som dos seus passos ressoaram contra a pedra mal polida, fazendo com que a mulher, a relva de cabelos ruivos cacheados se movesse erguendo-lhe o rosto.

\- Quem está aí? - Ela falava com a voz firme, em nada condizente com sua situação precária.

Ele parou por um instante. Aquele rosto sujo, imundo em poeira e terra, poderia até tentar engana-lo com a expressão feroz de um animal ferido, porém, foram os olhos, grandes e acinzentados que revelaram a verdade e o medo que se ocultava naquele coração.

Enquanto Amy e Rory o seguiam para dentro da cela, o Doutor já pulava dois degraus por vez e corria na direção da mulher, que o observava. Ele parecia estupefato enquanto estendia uma mão lentamente até o rosto dela, tirando uma mecha ruiva da fronte. Mas ela recuou com a aproximação.

\- Perdão, Milord, mas não sei quem é e não deixarei que me toque - ela falou de forma polida, mas agressiva.

Amy abriu muito os olhos, agarrando as vestes de Rory com força. Puxou-o consigo e o levou ao lado da mulher.

\- Doutor - Amy falou respirando fundo e engolindo em seco.

\- Sim - o Doutor estava entre confuso e surpreso com aquela situação.

Ele abaixou o rosto por um instante, observando os grilhões que a prendiam a parede para que não escapasse, como uma pessoa perigosa, e foi com pesar que falou:

\- Permitam-me apresentar a detenta mais famosa da história da Prisão de Newgate: Moll Flanders.


	13. Chapter 13

**Livro 13**

**A Última Esperança**

Estava frio, a chuva e o vento gélido que trazia consigo eram comuns em Stormcage, um lugar que conhecia apenas esse clima conturbado, acompanhado de trovões e relâmpagos. Nada naquela prisão parecia bom e nada merecia pertencer ali. River sabia muito bem disso no dia em que decidira que passaria o resto de sua vida lá, apenas para proteger o Doutor do mal que ela mesma fora forçada a criar.

Talvez tenha sido a corrente de ar, mas algo a acordou naquela noite. Era sempre noite em Stormcage. Andava inquieta pela cela. Algo estava errado, muito, muito errado. A ansiedade tomava conta de si.

\- Hey, bonitão - chamou ao guarda da noite, aproximando-se da grade. - Acho que ainda não nos conhecemos.

Um beijo é tudo que foi necessário e logo fugia de sua cela, reavendo seus pertences, suas armas e, principalmente, colocando as mãos de volta no manipulador de vórtex temporal. Podia ouvir o som do alarme, os guardas correndo, disparos em sua direção, mas nada daquilo era importante no momento. Ela tinha que sair dali, o faria a qualquer custo e o fez, viajando no tempo e espaço.

Amy chegava em casa na Inglaterra, abrindo a porta tranquilamente enquanto carregava as compras do mercado. Foi para a cozinha, colocando as sacolas sobre a mesa e arrumando-as nas prateleiras e geladeira. Abriu uma garrafa de cerveja e foi para a frente da televisão, descansando um pouco enquanto esperava um tempo para começar a cozinhar o almoço.

A campainha tocou. A garota não conseguia nem imaginar quem poderia ser, Rory só chegaria em uma hora ou mais. Deixou a garrafa na mesa de centro e foi abrir a porta.

\- Mãe… - River falava ofegante.

A viajante segurava-se no alizar da porta, ao que Amy imediatamente envolveu-a nos braços para ajudá-la a entrar. Trazia consigo uma surpresa, algo completamente inesperado, ao menos para a mãe. A ruiva a conduziu para a sala e a fez sentar no sofá.

\- O que aconteceu com você? - Perguntou preocupada.

\- Ligue para meu pai, agora - a filha falava com urgência.

Ela não contestou. Pegou o telefone imediatamente.

\- Amy, eu estou no trabalho, não posso fazer sex-phone agora - ele disse a meio-tom ao atender.

\- Que? - Ela perguntou confusa. - Não, Rory! É Melody!

\- Ela está aí? - Ele mudou completamente o tom de voz.

\- Eu preciso que você venha pra cá agora - Amy falou nervosa.

\- O que aconteceu? - Rory não entendeu.

\- Por favor, venha agora!

Com a voz em pânico, a ruiva desligou a ligação. Dentro de poucos minutos, Rory chegou em casa, ainda vestindo os scrubs médicos. Abriu a porta e já entrou gritando.

\- O que está havendo?

Amy desceu as escadas correndo, indo para a cozinha com uma bacia, passando antes no banheiro para pegar várias toalhas que jogava sobre os ombros.

\- Vá para o quarto! - Ela respondeu impaciente, enquanto despejava água gelada.

Rory foi na frente, subindo as escadas dois degraus por vez. Parou na porta do quarto de visitas, passando as mãos pelo rosto e pelos cabelos, nervoso.

\- Eu vou matar o Doutor! - Ele disse.

Amy chegou quase voando, passando por ele e indo se sentar na cama, ao lado de River. Molhava uma toalha e encostava no rosto da filha.

\- Você não vai fazer nada com o pai do seu neto! - A esposa o advertiu.

\- Pai, por favor… - River pedia estendendo a mão para ele.

Rory simplesmente deixou toda e qualquer questão de lado e se aproximou, pegando a mão da filha.

\- Ela precisa ir para o hospital - ele comentou. - Como estão as contrações?

\- Intervalos de dois minutos - Amy respondeu.

\- Sem hospitais! - River foi resoluta.

Os pais se entreolharam. Claramente nenhum dos dois concordava com a ideia.

\- Mãe, mãe, me prometa, sem hospitais - River praticamente implorava. - Ele não pode nascer num hospital, ele não pode nascer em nenhum lugar que não seja seguro, por favor. Nós temos que proteger o Doutor.

\- Doutor, para o inferno com o Doutor! - Rory explodiu. - Onde ele está agora?

Ninguém respondeu, mas River começava a gritar e gemer mais uma vez em uma contração. Não havia tempo para tais questionamentos, era hora de agir. Por ser enfermeiro, Rory sabia o suficiente para trazer seu neto ao mundo. Infelizmente, mesmo depois de incontáveis horas, do pôr ao nascer do sol, quando nenhum deles tinha mais qualquer força, nada do que fizeram foi suficiente.

Amy assistia aos primeiros raios da manhã sentada na mesinha da varanda, fumando um cigarro. Rory chegou depois e sentava-se ao lado dela. Pareciam muito mais velhos do que realmente eram.

\- Ela finalmente conseguiu dormir - ele informou.

\- Precisava descansar - Amy comentou dando mais uma tragada.

Rory não podia dizer nada sobre esse hábito nojento. Queria que um cigarro pudesse resolver tudo.

Então eles ouviram o som, aquele som tão característico, que trazia tanta felicidade aos seus corações, mas não dessa vez. A Tardis se materializou diante deles, a porta azul se abriu e um Doutor alegre saltou para fora.

\- Os Pond! - Ele falou com empolgação, porém, vendo os olhares que recebia de volta, se mostrou confuso. - O que aconteceu? Parece que alguém morreu.

\- Você quem vai morrer! - Rory não gostou do comentário.

O enfermeiro levantou-se e partiu para cima do Doutor com o punho em riste já para acertá-lo, só não conseguindo por Amy tê-lo segurado.

\- Calma, calma! - Ela pedia.

\- O que está havendo? - O Doutor ainda não entendia.

\- Você realmente não sabe? - A ruiva o repreendia.

\- Não, não vou saber enquanto não me explicarem! - Ele também ficava nervoso.

\- Sente - ela mandou.

\- Mas… - Ele tentou arguir.

\- Sente! - Agora mandou de forma imperativa.

Tanto o Doutor como Rory sentaram, os dois tinham um pouco de medo dela, especialmente falando daquela forma.

\- Confia em mim? - Amy perguntou ao Doutor.

\- Você está começando a me assustar - ele falou.

\- Confia em mim? - Ela repetiu a pergunta, como ele fazia.

\- Claro - ele respondeu com um suspiro.

\- Então vai me ouvir até o final, sem questionar, sem se levantar e, por Deus, se entrar nessa casa sem minha autorização, eu nunca mais quero te ver.

A ruiva falava tão séria que o Doutor só podia balançar a cabeça e confirmar que aceitava os seus termos. Posto isso, Amy respirou fundo e começou a contar. Trouxe a história desde o princípio, quando River achou que havia algo de errado em Stormcage, o que a levou a fugir e procurar o Hospital das Irmãs da Eterna Misericórdia. Que lá descobriu que estava grávida, o que a levou a fugir mais uma vez, agora para se esconder. Carregando o filho do Doutor, precisou enfrentar muitos desafios, de Sontarans e Cibermans a Daleks, todos desejando a criança para utilizar em alguma arma de ordem biológica ou apenas fazer o Doutor sofrer. Ela passou por tudo isso sozinha, pois Stormcage não era um lugar seguro, nem mesmo adequado para uma criança nascer. Apenas quando soube que chegava a hora, ela foi atrás das únicas pessoas as quais poderia recorrer sem que fizessem perguntas.

\- Então ela veio atrás dos pais, como uma criança, procurando conforto - encerrou com pesar.

Amy começou a chorar nesse momento, ao que Rory passou o braço sobre seus ombros.

\- Ela me contou tudo que te falei - disse enxugando as lágrimas.

Logo, a ruiva não conseguia mais pronunciar qualquer palavra, então o marido continuou com o que sabia.

\- Ela precisava ir para um hospital, mas a vontade de te proteger era maior do que o amor que tem por si própria.

O Doutor engoliu em seco e separou os lábios querendo falar, mas lembrou da promessa e se manteve, apertando os braços da cadeira com força.

\- O bebê não poderia cair nas mãos erradas, como aconteceu com ela - Rory disse.

\- Ela estava tão traumatizada, tão assustada - Amy recomeçou, mas logo voltava a chorar e o marido a abraçava. - Ele não respirava...

O Doutor estava impassível como nenhum dos dois jamais vira antes.

\- Você colocou minha filha na prisão - Rory falou, contendo-se para não esmurrar o homem. - Agora meu neto morreu por sua causa.

E finalmente o Doutor parava de se mexer, ficando lívido como mármore. Nenhum som, nem mesmo ar parecia sair de seu corpo.

\- Ela está dormindo, no quarto de visitas - Amy disse. - Pode ir lá.

Ele se levantou tão rápido, que nem mesmo a ruiva esperava quando Rory conseguiu agarrá-lo pela blaser. O rapaz o puxou para perto, olhando muito sério, ameaçador.

\- Ela é sua esposa, devia ter cuidado melhor dela! Como isso foi acontecer?

\- Eu nem sabia que isso era possível! - O Doutor se defendeu. - Time Lords e humanos não podem ter filhos, sua genética é incompatível!

\- Mas ela não é humana - Amy lembrou. - Ela é uma Time Lady, como você.

O Doutor caiu em si com tristeza. Como deixara isso passar? Rory o soltou e ele então seguiu para dentro da casa e escadaria acima, sem fazer qualquer barulho que pudesse acordar River. Chegou perto da porta, que estava entreaberta, e parou. Não conseguia se lembrar a última vez que sentira tanto medo, nem quando abandonara tanto a uma pessoa. Era impossível entender como ela se sentia naquele momento. Ele já havia perdido um filho uma vez, durante a Guerra do Tempo, mas isso foi há muitas centenas de anos. Agora era outro momento, um pedaço de sua vida que jamais imaginara viver tal decepção.

Respirou fundo e entrou no quarto. River dormia profundamente. Enquanto ele se aproximava, podia ver como o rosto dela estava molhado de lágrimas. Sentou-se na cama e ficou observando por alguns instantes. Ela merecia mais do que aquilo, do que ele jamais seria capaz de oferecer. Notou o embrulho em lençóis que estava ao lado dela, envolvido em seu braço. Seria o que imaginava? Deitou-se também na cama ao lado dela, mantendo o embrulho entre ambos e a envolveu num abraço. Ela acordou assustada, mas tão logo o viu, entendeu, tornando a chorar. Deixou-se levar nos braços dele e assim permaneceram, em silêncio, em profundo luto.

A última esperança de trazer à vida Gallifrey havia acabado.


	14. Chapter 14

**Livro 14**

**O E-mail**

Deveria ser apenas uma noite de coquetéis, ele falava para si mesmo enquanto se arrumava no quarto de hotel, escolhendo as abotoaduras de seu terno. Matt não estava nervoso, muito pelo contrário, adorava essas exibições, as "premieres", especialmente as de Doctor Who, quando poderia se encontrar com tantos outros atores talentosos e grandes amigos. Steven, Arthur, Jena, que provavelmente o perseguiria boa parte da noite, Karen, cuja lembrança do fora que ela o deu ainda doía, mesmo que não a amasse mais como antes, e até Miss. Kingston.

Olhou-se diante do espelho, aquela gravata borboleta não era legal, em tom preto, gostava mais da vermelha. As vezes sentia-se mais confortável fazendo um personagem do que vivendo a si mesmo, então precisava pensar que estava apenas interpretando também para conseguir passar por determinadas situações. Esta era uma delas.

Arrumou os cabelos e deixou o quarto, indo com o motorista até o teatro em que seria feita a exibição do primeiro episódio da sétima temporada, sua última grande contribuição como o Décimo Primeiro Doutor.

Por que estava tão incomodado? Acabara, tinha que aceitar, uma hora sempre chega ao fim. Foi para ele assim como para David. "I don't wanna go", recordava da frase. Fizera tantos grandes amigos, isso agora machucava, ter que dizer adeus a todos.

O motorista parou diante do tapete vermelho, ao que Matt deixou o carro sendo alvejado por muitos flashs de câmeras. Acenava de forma cordial enquanto andava para dentro do teatro, posando ocasionalmente e sorrindo. Já reunido com todos os patrocinadores, os figurões da BBC e seus colegas de trabalho, seu nome foi apresentado diante das portas do salão e aplaudido. Alguém assobiava, só poderia ser Karen.

\- Espero que todos aproveitem essa noite a melhor obra de minha vida - ele disse.

Sendo mais uma vez aplaudido, foi misturar-se aos outros convidados. Andava por estes, recebendo apertos de mão, cumprimentos, tapinhas nas costas. Todos desejavam um pedaço dele e isso era enfadonho. Foi quando Steven se aproximou.

\- Ei, Matt, se divertindo? Todos amam a sua estrela - falou dando um tapinha nas costas do ator.

\- Claro, Steven, a festa está ótima - ele respondeu sorrindo.

\- E aí? - Karen se aproximava e abraçava também o colega. - Será que consigo falar com você?

\- Sempre, querida - Matt respondeu mantendo a normalidade entre ambos, como fora o desejo da garota.

\- Vocês estão se escondendo aqui? - Jena também se unia ao grupo.

\- Arthur já chegou? - Karen perguntou olhando ao redor.

\- Eu o vi com Alex junto as bebidas - Steven respondeu.

Karen fez uma expressão engraçada, olhando para a taça de champanhe em mãos.

\- Já sabemos quem vai beijar o vaso sanitário hoje - ela comentou.

\- Arthur? - Jena perguntou.

Mas ninguém respondeu. A morena ainda era nova no programa e não conhecia praticamente nada sobre os seus colega. Não era bom falar sobre tais assuntos depreciativos ainda no começo da noite. Logo um par de mãos chegava por trás de Matt e tapava os seus olhos. Ele imediatamente segurou os pulsos finos, sentido uma pulseira de pérolas.

\- Hello, sweetie - sussurraram ao seu ouvido.

Ele teve certeza de quem se tratava imediatamente. Abaixou as mãos dela e trocaram beijos no rosto de forma polida.

\- Como vai, Alex? - Matt perguntou.

\- Excelente - ela respondeu pegando sua taça de champanhe das mãos de Arthur, que vinha junto dela.

Mas a conversa precisou ser interrompida. Um dos produtores da BBC se colocava acima de alguns degraus e pedia a atenção, convidando-os a seguir para a sala de exibição, para a estréia do primeiro episódio desta temporada do show. Todos então seguiram como indicado, tomando seus assentos devidamente marcados, os atores na primeira fileira, produtores em seguida e restante dos convidados mais atrás.

Sem dúvida o resultado foi muito favorável, os atores conheciam as cenas de que haviam feito parte, porém, vê-las na tela sempre era diferente. Quando acabou, deixaram o teatro e seguiram para um enorme salão, no qual eram servidos aperitivos e bebidas.

Mais uma rodada de apertos de mãos, de elogios, até de lamentos pela sua saída da série. Matt não sabia como conseguia agüentar ainda tais coisas, o incomodava tanta falsidade. E sabia que não era o único sofrendo, os seus colegas passavam pela mesma situação, exceto Jena, que parecia sempre muito feliz.

Um segundo que ele conseguiu para si, foi pegar uma bebida, mas logo Jena se aproximava, tocando-o no braço.

\- Noite cheia - ela comentou.

\- Noites de estréia são assim - ele disse sem muita empolgação.

\- Então... - Ela comentou timidamente. - Vai ter um after party?

\- Como assim? - Se fez de desentendido.

\- Depois daqui, o pessoal vai sair pra algum lugar? - Jena explicou. - Meus antigos colegas costumavam a sair depois das noites de estréia.

\- Não sei.

Ele passou os olhos ao redor, perscrutando quem poderia estar passando, quando avistou Karen. Fez um gesto para que ela se aproximasse, ao que a ruiva veio.

\- Jena está falando de sairmos depois daqui - disse logo.

\- Ah, por mim tudo bem - ela aceitou. - Já falou com Arthur e Alex?

\- Vai chamar Steven também? - Jena perguntou.

\- Não falei ainda, mas vamos chamar. Jena - ele voltou-se para ela. - Poderia fazer o favor de chamar Arthur e Alex? Eu vou falar com Steven.

Sem esperar uma resposta, ele simplesmente se afastou. Foi andando entre as pessoas, até ser alcançado por Karen.

\- Hey - a ruiva perguntou. - O que está havendo?

\- Uma festa que não estou interessado em ir - ele respondeu chateado.

\- Diga isso a Jena - ela sugeriu.

\- Ah, eu não posso...

A verdade era que ele tinha dificuldades para negar qualquer coisa, especialmente quando se tratava de uma situação na qual precisava ser educado. Era uma questão de trato social. Foi o momento em que Steven passou próximo a ambos, quando Matt aproveitou para agarra-lo pelo braço.

\- Hey, Steven! Jena está chamando para um after, que tal?

\- Ah, eu até apreciaria, mas já tenho planos com a minha cama de hotel - e deu um tapinha no ombro de Matt.

Jena então se aproximou também, unindo-se ao grupo.

\- Você também? Arthur disse que vai, mas Alex recusou.

\- Por que? - Karen perguntou.

\- Vai viajar amanhã cedo pra Los Angels - a morena respondeu.

\- Ah, se eu vou ela também vai - Matt falou decidido.

Seu objetivo era puramente ficar longe de todos quando se afastou dos seus colegas. Neste momento, um dos patrocinadores o chamou, obrigando-o a parar com seus pensamentos e conversar. Foram alguns minutos levando um diálogo agradável, cheio de polidez, do qual ambas as partes tentavam obter lucros com favores.

Quando finalmente conseguiu um segundo para si, foi andando pelo salão. Seguia em direção a uma grande varanda, em um espaço aberto nos fundos do teatro. Encostou-se no para-peito, respirando fundo, quando sentiu o cheiro de cigarro no ar. Olhou para o lado, lá estava Alex, conversando com um dos patrocinadores da BBC. O homem fumava um cigarro e ela também acendia um usando a chama do dele. Ela ria de algo que ele falava. Foi quando ela percebeu que Matt estava por perto, sorriu e dispensou o seu companheiro, indo em direção ao colega de trabalho. Apagou o cigarro no mármore do para-peito.

\- Não sabia que fumava - ele comentou.

\- Não fumo - ela respondeu.

Era tudo parte do jogo para lidar e agradar as pessoas que pagavam o seu salário. A tradicional prostituição do ramo do entretenimento.

\- Soube que não poderia ir para a festa - Matt falou.

\- Tenho um vôo cedo pra pegar, uma filha me esperando em casa - ela respondeu. - Mas se divirta, depois me conte como foi.

\- Ou...

Ele simplesmente não sabia de onde essa palavra viera, pois a ideia lhe parecia ridícula em sua mente, ou ainda, nem por seus pensamentos passou, saía direto pelos lábios.

\- Podemos apenas fugir daqui à francesa, enquanto ainda temos tempo - concluiu.

Alex o olhou um pouco surpresa com o convite. De fato, Matt sempre se mostrara muito espontâneo, criativo, uma verdadeira alma livre. Mas daí a fazer um convite ousado desses, era algo diferente. Ela pareceu encarar da forma mais amigável possível e respondeu como sendo tudo uma brincadeira:

\- Se formos agora, podemos pegar um táxi e chegar no hotel em dez minutos.

\- Miss. Kingston, você é genial - ele respondeu com um sorriso.

Prontamente ele a segurou pelo pulso, deixando a varanda e dando a volta no teatro pelo jardim do lado de fora, para não ter que cruzar o salão cheio de convidados. Não era a primeira vez que fazia isso, já agarrara esse mesmo pulso algumas vezes, para as várias cenas do seu show. Mas agora era diferente. Não era River Song a quem puxava, mas Alex Kingston, sendo ainda assim um pouco difícil dissociar as duas. No fim, mais uma vez, a cena era a mesma. "Watch us run". Pararam diante da entrada do teatro, agora já vazia de fotógrafos. Os dois riam e respiravam recuperando o fôlego.

\- Certo, e para onde vamos agora? - Ela perguntou.

\- O que? Vamos para o hotel, não era o plano? - Ele a lembrou.

\- Eu achei que estava brincando - Alex não acreditava no que ele falava. - Matt, aquele salão está cheio de pessoas que vieram apenas para te ver!

\- E eu não quero ver nenhum deles, já os vi demais por hoje - ele já acenava pedindo um táxi.

\- Tem certeza disso?

Mas Matt nem ao menos deu resposta. O táxi já parava diante deles e ele abria a porta para que ela entrasse primeiro. Seguiram então para o hotel, não muito distante dali, escolhido propiciamente para que os atores pudessem seguir para o teatro no horário certo e sem atrasos.

Ele não sabia exatamente porque estava fazendo isso, ou esta era a mentira conveniente que contava a si mesmo. Claro que ele sabia. Estava cansado dos sorrisos, das mentiras, de toda aquela falsidade. Seu contrato já acabara de qualquer forma, não tinha mais que se preocupar tanto, especialmente por já ter outros projetos alavancados para o seu futuro. Só queria um pouco de paz e privacidade, além de boa companhia. Claro que ele gostaria de ter saído com todos os seus amigos, Karen, Arthur e Steven. Porém, o final com a ruiva ainda pesava em sua mente e as coisas entre ambos nunca mais foram iguais. Além disso, significaria levar Jena também. Não tinha nada contra a garota, porém, era como se fosse um agouro em sua vida profissional, pois marcava uma grande mudança na vida do Doutor, a perda dos Pond. Nunca se lamentara tanto no afastamento de colegas de trabalho quanto ao ter que dizer adeus a Karen, Arthur e Alex, trocando os três pela morena. A menina era esforçada, mas não se comparava aos outros.

\- "Penny in the air" - Alex falou casualmente.

Ele foi trazido de volta a realidade. Ela estava certa, ele precisava parar de devanear e estabilizar os seus pensamentos. Foi quando o táxi parou. Matt pagou a corrida e abriu a porta do carro, saindo primeiro e depois estendendo a mão para Alex. Passaram juntos pelo lobby, depois pegaram o elevador e finalmente chegavam ao andar em que estavam os quartos de ambos.

Não houve pergunta, nem convite, Matt simplesmente passou o cartão na porta de seu quarto e abriu, estendendo a mão para que ela entrasse primeiro. Havia um grande buquê de flores na mesa de centro, um cartão da BBC assinado pelo presidente da rede. Ao lado, havia uma garrafa de champanhe, colocada no gelo, que certamente não devia estar ali há muito tempo. Alex pegou a garrafa e a abriu com um estalo, sem deixar que a bebida sequer pingasse no chão. Serviu duas taças e entregou uma a Matt. Ele ainda parecia cabisbaixo, taciturno e muito pensativo, o que a preocupava.

\- O que tanto o abate? - Ela perguntou. - Detesto te ver desta forma, essa noite foi pra você.

E ela estava completamente certa, a noite fora para ele. Não, não, nada para ele, para o Doutor, fora para aquele seu trabalho e pronto, agora tudo havia se encerrado e ele voltaria apenas a ser ele mesmo e nada para aquele bando de produtores, diretores, atores, nada. Nesses pensamentos, virava a taça inteira em um gole. Alex ergueu uma sobrancelha, nunca o tinha visto beber daquele jeito.

\- Me desculpe, Miss. Kingston - ele falou subitamente.

\- Sabe que pode me chamar de Alex - ela disse com ternura.

Matt não aguentou e precisou rir, esse diálogo o lembrava algumas coisas.

\- Ou Mrs. Robinson - ele ria e se servia da segunda taça.

\- "Oh, I hate you" - ela repetia a linha de sua personagem.

\- "No you don't" - Matt exibia a mesma expressão, o sorriso malicioso que moldara para aquela cena.

Alex riu e estendeu sua taça para que ele a servisse também. Porém, diferente dela, que fora tão delicada, ele era um pouco desajeitado e acabou servindo champanhe demais, provocando uma grande quantidade de espuma que desceu pela lateral do copo, molhando os dedos dela.

\- Droga! - Ele reclamou.

Mas ela não pareceu se incomodar tanto, apenas ria, o que o fazia se perguntar o quão alcoolizada a colega já deveria estar, algo não muito diferente dele próprio. Na concepção de Karen, Alex era uma pessoa que sabia beber, mesmo quando tinha trabalho a ser feito. Mais de uma vez comparecera de ressaca para as filmagens, não que qualquer um pudesse criticá-la, pois simplesmente não afetava seu fabuloso desempenho.

Alex pousou a taça sobre a mesa e colocou os dedos sobre os lábios, lambendo-os discretamente, gesto que não passou despercebido por Matt. Ele já deixava a própria taça e a garrafa sobre a mesa e, antes que pudesse se dar conta, passava uma das mãos pela cintura dela, a outra pela nuca e respondia quase num sussurro:

\- "Penny drops".

Ele então a beijava, ao que era imediatamente correspondido com fervor. Havia uma única certeza naquele momento, finalmente a moeda caíra e a ideia se fixara em sua mente do que deveria fazer. Lembrava de como ela beijava bem, dissera isso algumas vezes, em todas as cenas que filmaram envolvendo beijos. Porém, ele sempre tratou de nunca colocar a língua, sabia da fama de Alex de morder nesses casos e não queria ter a sua amputada. Agora era diferente, podia utilizar de todas as suas habilidades.

Não foi algo planejado, algo que esperara durante toda a festa, que tinha a intenção se fazer, que imaginara um dia fazer. Claro que, como todo rapaz, aos seus quinze anos assistira "Fortunes and Misfortunes of Moll Flanders", um filme no mínimo tentador, que fizera toda uma geração sonhar com Alex Kingston. Ele agora estava ali com ela. Então seria uma mentira dizer que jamais desejara aquele momento, apenas, quando a conheceu finalmente, achou tê-lo feito no momento errado.

Enquanto suas mãos passavam velozes pelas costas dela, abrindo o vestido, ela, por sua vez, retirava a gravata e desabotoava a blusa. Matt pensava como nada daquilo poderia ter sido planejado. Uma pequena esperança, que nunca chegou a ser uma esperança de verdade, antes um sonho, quando o seu real desejo ao entrar para aquele elenco fora relacionar-se com sua paixão Karen. Mas a ruiva nunca quisera nada e ele ficara tão preso nessa circunstância, que esquecera de sua outra colega de palco. Erro dele, um erro muito feio.

Ambos estavam deitados na cama e ele a tinha sob seu corpo, posicionado entre suas pernas. O vestido era arrancado, o terno e a camisa social eram jogados no chão, a calça era abaixada. Logo ele a invadia lentamente, provocando um longo gemido, um ato que poderia durar toda a noite.

O sol avançava alto no horizonte quando o telefone do quarto de Matt tocou. Ele virou-se na cama, estendendo o braço para alcançar o objeto. Sua cabeça doía, parecia ter sido atingido por um trem. Ao pegar o fone, se deu conta de haver algo faltando. Sentou-se de imediato, olhando ao redor e desligou a ligação.

\- Alex? - Ele chamou.

Mas nem sinal da mulher. Olhou o relógio e, pelo avançado da hora, ela partira enquanto ele ainda dormia, deixando-o para ir pegar o avião de volta para casa. Sentia-se estúpido com isso, não usado, mas estúpido, como se ele tivesse se aproveitado em seu momento de fraqueza. Como pudera deixar que ela fosse embora sem nem ao menos se despedir? Ou ainda, como ela pôde ir sem nem acordá-lo. Devia ter estado bêbado demais, ou era ela quem estivera, mas ele não se arrependia e tinha medo ao se questionar se o sentimento era recíproco.

Respirou fundo, o telefone voltava a tocar, então atendeu.

Alguns dias se passaram. A estréia da sétima temporada do show chegava cada vez mais perto e o estúdio da emissora BBC se encarregou de montar um painel com os atores da série em Londres como uma forma de promoção. Para tanto, os mesmos atores da estréia foram convidados, bem como o chefe de redação, além de terem sido abertas inscrições via internet para os fãs comparecerem e interagirem com os ídolos, fazendo perguntas após a exibição do episódio.

Matt estava em seu quarto de hotel, terminando de arrumar o cabelo, colocando um par de óculos escuros, quando bateram na porta. Ele foi abrir.

\- Já está pronto? O carro está lá embaixo esperando - Karen ia entrando no quarto.

\- Vai ser como na outra vez com o conversível azul? - Ele perguntou.

\- Quem dera - ela respondeu insatisfeita. - Dessa vez temos uma pessoa a mais, não caberia todo mundo.

\- Como assim? - Matt não entendia. - Achei que éramos cinco de novo.

\- Está contando com Jena e com Steven?

\- Estou.

\- Então não está contando com Alex.

Ele podia sentir seu estômago revirando lentamente. Havia havia um assunto muito forte e pendente a se tratar com a colega, a respeito de uma manhã vazia, nenhuma ligação ou mensagem. Porém, ele precisava admitir que também tivera culpa nesse aspecto, pois nunca a procurara, com medo de ser rejeitado mais uma vez, pois já presumia que houvesse sido.

\- Alex também vem? - Matt falou dando as costas para a colega e fingindo que procurava por algo em uma gaveta.

Karen começou a rir, cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

\- Oh meu Deus! Você é um péssimo ator! - Ela disse ainda rindo. - Você dormiu com ela!

Matt então voltou-se para ela, o rosto mais vermelho do que lhe seria conveniente para negar qualquer coisa. Não conseguia mentir, não para Karen, depois de tanto tempo trabalhando juntos, a garota simplesmente aprendera a lê-lo. Ela parava de rir completamente, falando muito séria e chocada por seu blefe ter dado certo:

\- Oh meu Deus, você realmente dormiu com ela!

\- Não conte isso pra ninguém! - Ele pediu quase numa ameaça.

\- O que aconteceu? - Karen perguntou preocupada. - Ela foi embora enquanto você dormia?

Novamente, ele desviou o olhar, já nervoso com a capacidade da amiga de adivinhar as coisas, ao que ela abriu a boca espantada:

\- Mentira! E você ligou pra ela? Diga que ligou!

Matt apenas balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, escondendo o rosto enquanto passava a mão de forma nervosa pelos cabelos.

\- Você não ligou!? - Karen o repreendia. - Você realmente não ligou? Ainda bem que você saiu do show, ela agora é responsabilidade do próximo.

\- Não, eu não liguei! - Ele se irritava, tendo jogado de forma agressiva contra si o fato de ter sido completamente insensível e idiota.

\- Mas você queria ligar?

A ruiva trazia agora uma questão importante. Ele tinha real interesse em manter um contato com Alex? Claro que o momento que passara com ela fora bom, muito bom por sinal e ele gostaria de repetir, pois ela beijava muito bem, dentre outras coisas. Porém, a questão era se ele realmente desejava, ansiava por tê-la mais uma vez daquela forma. Estava confuso e incapaz de responder a própria pergunta.

O telefone de Karen tocou e logo ela pegava Matt pelo braço, passando pela porta do quarto de Arthur. Os três desceram as escadas e, no lobby do hotel, Steven e Alex já os esperavam.

Matt saía dos elevadores e conseguia reconhecer de longe os grandes cabelos cacheados e loiros. "Nice hair", ele ainda lembrava a fala do episódio da temporada passada. Continuou andando, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, mal percebendo que, tal qual seu personagem antes de encontrar a Doutora Song, ele também passava as mãos pelos cabelos e ajeitava a camisa.

\- Como vão todos? - Steven perguntou. - O carro já nos espera.

\- Mas onde está Jena? - Arthur lembrou-se.

\- Aqui! - A moça chegava quase correndo, saindo de outro elevador.

Os atores e o escritor seguiram para fora do hotel e entraram em uma limusine, que os levou para o local do painel. Foi uma viagem um pouco tensa, ou assim Matt achou, mesmo que tentasse de todas as formas não transparecer.

Chegando, foram recepcionados por fotógrafos e fãs, todos indo a loucura. Foram algumas poses, alguns autógrafos, nada que não estivessem acostumados.

\- Matt, tire uma com Alex! - Ouvia-se um dos fotógrafos pedindo.

Não era algo incomum, ele possuía centenas de fotos com ela, especialmente por serem casados no show, o público desejava vê-los juntos. Sendo assim, ele estendeu a mão, que ela prontamente, com todo o seu profissionalismo, aceitou, deixando-se ser envolvida por ele pela cintura e tirando algumas fotos. Nenhum dos dois disse ou tentou dizer nada, apenas trabalhando e vendendo sua imagem.

Em seguida, rumaram para dentro do local. Era como um grande teatro, capacidade para cem ou duzentas pessoas, ele não saberia dizer, já completamente preenchido de fãs. Foram ovacionados na entrada, sendo chamados um a um por Steven e sentando-se da direita para a esquerda ao lado do escritor na seguinte ordem: Matt, Jena, Karen, Arthur, Alex.

Primeiramente, Steven fez um pequeno discurso de agradecimento aos fãs e depois deu início às perguntas.

A grande maioria dos questionamentos recaíam sobre o papel de Jena na série, sobre a possibilidade dos Pond irem embora, bem como sobre o fato de ser a última temporada de Matt.

\- Para Matt, o que você mais vai ficar triste em deixar para trás com a sua saída? - Um fã perguntou.

\- Sem dúvida serão as pessoas que conheci - ele respondeu prontamente. - Fiz grandes amigos, eu também conheci vocês, um fandom tão carinhoso e que me acolheu tão bem, eu vou sentir muita falta.

\- Para Matt, como você se sente com a ideia de que estará deixando a Professora Song para o próximo Doutor? - Uma garota da platéia perguntou.

Ele precisou pestanejar por alguns segundos, sem nem olhar para a colega, tão distante, antes de pegar o microfone e responder:

\- Nem me pergunte! - Foi bem enfático, tratando de uma forma tranquila, como uma brincadeira. - Eu sou muito possessivo quanto a Alex. Eu já falei para Steven, eu disse "escuta, cara, apenas não faça! Não a Alex! Qualquer outro, mas não dê ao Décimo Segundo a River". Sabe? O que mais eu posso fazer além de ficar... - E grunhiu como se estivesse furioso. - Mas eu tenho muito orgulho do fato de que Alex foi parte da vida do Décimo Primeiro. Minha esposa!

Houveram muitos aplausos depois dessa declaração, o público foi ao delírio. Claro que não passava de estratégia de marketing, Matt e Steven sabiam o que vendia e que a relação de River com o Doutor vendia muito bem para os fãs. Então cada uma daquelas palavras foi bem calculada e usada ao seu favor, sem segundas intenções. Ou não? O coração dele batia rápido e, mesmo que a declaração parecesse espontânea ou inocente para quem assistia, havia um pequeno, escondido, fundo de verdade que lhe comprimia o peito.

Quando o painel acabou, os atores fizeram uma sessão de fotos e autógrafos que durou ainda cerca de duas horas, antes de retornarem para o hotel. Todos estavam muito cansados, claramente destruídos após o trabalho.

Seguiram para os seus respectivos quartos para descansar, porém, Matt fez diferente. Ele ficou apenas alguns minutos em seus aposentos, antes de seguir mais uma vez pelo corredor. Parou diante da porta do quarto de Alex, respirou fundo duas ou três vezes e então bateu.

\- Serviço de quarto - disse em seu tom brincalhão, disfarçando o nervosismo.

Logo ela vinha abrir a porta, exibindo uma expressão confusa que logo deu lugar a surpresa. Podia ler em sua mente que ela não o estava esperando.

\- Posso entrar? - Ele perguntou sem demora.

\- Claro.

Foi uma resposta automática de Alex, abrindo a passagem para que Matt entrasse em seu quarto e tendo o cuidado de fechar a porta em seguida. Ele andou um pouco pelo lugar, parando quase no centro e retornando para perto dela.

\- Como você está? - Perguntou tentando parecer casual. - Não conversamos desde aquele dia.

\- Bem, obrigada por perguntar.

As palavras dela eram frias, educadas, demonstrando que ou ela estava ainda se perguntando o motivo daquela visita, ou estaria com raiva pela mesma.

\- Precisei sair cedo para pegar o meu vôo - Alex se explicou, começando a falar subitamente sobre aquele assunto. - E você estava dormindo tão cansado, preferi não te acordar.

\- Ou não conseguiu me acordar? - Ele sorria malicioso, brincando com as palavras para ver se conseguia extrair mais informação.

\- Não consegui - ela riu, um pouco sem graça.

\- E como tentou? - Ia chegando cada vez mais perto, até ficarem muito próximos.

Matt já havia deixado clara sua intenção, ou ao menos para si era clara. Antes de pisar naquele quarto, poderia ser que estivesse perdido, sem uma decisão tomada, porém, ao se encontrar sozinho com ela mais uma vez, foi como se todas as dúvidas e hipóteses sumissem. Ele realmente desejava por aquilo de novo.

\- Matt, não faça isso - Alex falou com um suspiro cansado. - Eu tenho idade para ser sua mãe.

\- Não tem não - foi automático dizer.

\- Temos uns vinte anos de diferença - ela falava séria.

\- Dezenove e eu não ligo.

Era algo que ele estava muito ciente. Idade nunca fora um problema para ele, ainda que só tenha se relacionado com garotas de sua idade ou mais novas, como Karen. Mas ela ainda o olhava abatida.

Foi então que ele se deu conta de alguns detalhes. Há algum tempo, ele conseguia lembrar relativamente bem, quando recebera a proposta para trabalhar no show de Doctor Who, Matt fizera uma breve pesquisa sobre os seus colegas de trabalho, nada muito difícil em se tratando do poder da internet, somado à falta de pudor da mídia britânica. Nessa época, descobrira alguns fatos sobre Alex que o levaram a concluir que ela era uma mulher perturbada, insegura e muito, muito ferida emocionalmente devido a relacionamentos anteriores.

Tocou-a no rosto com carinho, tentando passar a pouca confiança que poderia com apenas um gesto.

\- Você é tão linda...

Com essas palavras, foi ela quem o atacou desta vez, avançando contra ele, superando qualquer expectativa, beijando-o de forma agressiva. Matt precisou dar um passo para trás e envolvê-la com os braços para que não fosse derrubado no chão. O próprio já ia tirando suas roupas, abrindo a calça, precisando se afastar por alguns instantes para tirar a camisa, enquanto Alex arrancava o vestido.

\- Me desculpe não ter te ligado - ele aproveitou a oportunidade para falar.

\- Oh, cale a boca - ela respondeu impaciente, agarrando-se a ele mais uma vez.

Agora não fazia diferença, e ela parecia saber muito bem disso. Não importava o que ele houvesse feito ou deixado de fazer, os motivos que levaram a tomar ou não qualquer atitude, desde que não parassem o que estavam fazendo naquele exato momento.

Logo estavam na cama mais uma vez, depois na mesa, no banheiro. Foi uma tarde muito ocupada para ambos, que passaram da melhor forma possível, terminando deitados nus entre lençóis, conversando sobre trivialidades.

Naquela noite, Matt a acompanhou até o aeroporto e vê-la partir não foi algo tão fácil. Ainda checou o celular para conferir se realmente possuía o telefone de Alex. Não tinha intenção de ser algo casual, ou talvez pudesse ser assim apenas no começo, mas desejava avançar. Desta vez faria certo.

Assim, pouco mais de um ano se passou entre agosto de 2012 e dezembro de 2013, da estréia da sétima temporada de Doctor Who até o seu verdadeiro fim com o especial de natal "The Time of the Doctor", marcado pela primeira aparição oficial de Peter Capaldi como o Décimo Segundo Doutor. Certamente que os produtores da BBC não perderiam a oportunidade e, para lançar sua nova estrela, fizeram um grande espetáculo, no começo de dezembro, exibindo em primeira mão o trailer do episódio para um auditório cheio de repórteres e fãs.

Matt fora, logicamente, convidado para participar da mesa, visto que seria sua última aparição nas telas como o Décimo Primeiro Doutor. Arrumava a camisa diante do espelho, passando a mão pelos cabelos e deixando-os um pouco bagunçados, como gostava. Já eram quase um cartão de visitas seu, sempre em movimento como o Doutor.

\- Deixe que eu faço isso.

Uma voz feminina falou em seu quarto. Alex chegou por trás dele, entrando no banheiro e ficando de frente. Passou uma mão delicadamente pelos cabelos castanhos, arrumando-os da forma como achava que ficavam melhor.

\- Agora todas as garotas só vão ter olhos pra você - ela disse tocando-o no peito com carinho.

\- Eu só preciso de uma garota.

Foi a resposta, enquanto a envolvia com os braços ao redor da cintura e a puxava para um beijo.

\- Há quanto tempo não participamos juntos de um painel? - Ela comentou ao final.

\- Desde aquele dia - Matt respondeu. - A última vez que estivemos juntos em Londres.

\- Foi um bom dia.

\- Se foi.

E a beijava novamente. O gesto tornava-se quente, as mãos dela subiam para a nuca dele, enquanto ele a apertava mais em um abraço. Não desejavam parar ou se soltar, jamais interromper, porém um telefone tocou. Era o celular de Matt e eles precisaram encerrar. Ele respondeu com uma mensagem depois largou o aparelho.

\- Está pronta, querida? - Matt perguntou.

\- Sempre pronta - Alex respondeu passando perfume.

Ele se aproximou e beijou-a no pescoço, sentindo o cheiro da fragrância.

\- Acha mesmo que não vai ser inadequado? - Ela perguntou. - Quer dizer, vamos chegar em carros diferentes, eu nem ao menos estarei no painel. As pessoas vão se perguntar o que estarei fazendo ali.

\- Estará indo como minha acompanhante, já disse - ele falava muito tranquilo. - Assim como veio como minha acompanhante.

\- E não divido o quarto com você - Alex acrescentava mais séria.

\- Isso a incomoda? Foi uma escolha sua não vir ao público e eu respeito isso - Matt a lembrou.

\- Eu tenho uma filha, querido, tenho que prezar pela minha privacidade - ela respondeu. - A última coisa que preciso são de paparazzis na minha janela tentando flagrar "Sr. e Sra. Who".

\- Eu sei, querida - com essas palavras, se aproximava tocando-a no rosto gentilmente.

\- Além disso... - Alex se afastava, claramente incomodada. - Também não mereço ouvir comentários sobre a idade.

\- E não vai, não vou permitir - ele lidava com muita tranquilidade, indo atrás dela e beijando-a mais uma vez. Se distanciava apenas um pouco, exibindo o visual. - Como estou?

\- "Amazing" - ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Logo era chegada a hora de Matt partir para o teatro juntamente com Steven, Jena e Peter. Alex foi em um táxi, chegando alguns minutos depois.

Os nomes foram chamados por Steven para se apresentarem a mesa, na ordem de Peter, Jena e Matt, sentando-se o redator entre os dois atores que permaneceriam no show. O antigo Doutor podia ver Alex sentada na primeira fileira, bem diante dele, aplaudindo-o como os demais, cheia de orgulho.

\- E é com enorme prazer - falava Steven após se sentar -, que contamos também com a ilustre presença da maravilhosa e talentosa Alex Kingston.

Mais uma salva de palmas, agora para ela que estava ali totalmente sem ter sido convidada, o que levava a muitas especulações sobre o futuro de sua personagem naquele show.

Foram então abertas as rodadas de perguntas do público.

\- Para Steven, aproveitando que Alex está aqui, eu acho que todos gostariam de saber se a Professora River Song ainda vai aparecer na próxima temporada junto com o Décimo Segundo Doutor - pediu uma fã.

\- Bem - Steven começava a responder -, eu diria que, sobre isso, estou mais intrigado é com o que Matt vai pensar de Capaldi e Kingston ficando juntos.

Matt fazia uma expressão sorrindo, porém nada contente com a provocação do escritor e Jena, presa entre ambos, percebia isso, pois passava as mãos nos cabelos de forma nervosa, sem olhar para um ou para o outro.

\- Eu posso ter um e-mail de cortesia se houver outro Doutor pegando a minha esposa? - Ele comentou insatisfeito.

\- Você enviou um desses para David? - Steven o provocava ainda mais, rindo.

\- É diferente! - Matt também ria, evitando olhar para Alex.

Toda a platéia começava a rir, bem como os atores que faziam parte da mesa.

\- Eu acho que Alex tem o direito de ser esposa de todos os Doutores - o redator empurrava até o limite.

\- Não tem direito não, de fato...

Matt levantou-se de sua cadeira e pulou do palco. Filmadoras, câmeras fotográficas e de vídeo focavam nele, bem como os olhares de seus colegas e dos presentes. Ele simplesmente parou diante de Alex e se ajoelhou no chão com uma só perna.

\- Não se atreva! - Ela ameaçou, mas não teve qualquer efeito.

Os fãs começavam a gritar, todos estavam filmando, enquanto ele tirava uma caixinha do bolso e abria, exibindo um anel de brilhantes. Alex estava completamente sem reação, cobrindo a boca com ambas as mãos enquanto as lágrimas escorriam.

\- Miss. Kingston, Alexandra Elizabeth... Me daria a honra de ser para sempre minha esposa? - Ele pediu com o microfone na mão.

\- "You and me, time and space"... - Foi a resposta dela com a voz vacilante.

Matt então se levantava e a puxava para que fizesse o mesmo, envolvendo-a em seguida com os braços para depois vir o beijo apaixonado, levando os fãs ao delírio.

\- Parece que eu uni um casal - comentou Steven rindo.

Finalmente se separaram do beijo e Matt pôde colocar o anel no dedo de Alex, que ainda tentava parar o choro.

\- Minha esposa! - Ele gritou no microfone.

Depois disso, se abraçaram mais uma vez e ele retornou ao palco, tomando o seu lugar, bem como Alex entre a platéia. Os fãs ainda aplaudiam e faziam muito barulho sobre o assunto. Matt brincava com Steven e Capaldi:

\- Eu disse, vai ter que mandar o e-mail.


End file.
